The World Gintoki Only Knows
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Chapter 9 Update! Tama bertukar tubuh dengan komputer pentium satu! satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah dengan mengikuti game legendaris 'Sword Art Offline'.
1. Chapter 1

Heyho! Selamat datang di fanficnya Gintama (kebanyakan basa basi #PlaK). Di fic ini Author menciptakan karakter baru, namanya HERO. Hero adalah seorang pembuat game. Bekerja sama dengan Hero, Author akan membuat cerita fanfic terbaru Gintama!

**Disclaimer**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfic The World Gintoki sama Only Knows © Yueren

Warning: Gaje seperti animenya

**The World Gintoki sama Only Knows**

(Parodi The World God Only Knows)

"_Jika kau gagal menaklukan hati wanita, maka kepalamu akan putus"_

Pekerjaan yorozuya itu banyak dan tidak tertentu, tingkat kesulitannya pun beragam dari mulai yang termudah sampai tersulit. Misalnya saja mencari kucing hilang, memata-matai suami orang yang diduga selingkuh, sampai pekerjaan berbahaya yang melibatkan hidup dan mati. Kali ini Gintoki mendapatkan permintaan dari kostumer terbarunya.

Pertama-tama mari kita perkenalkan Hiro, sang kostumer. Nama lengkapnya Hiroshima Nagasaki, panggilan akrabnya adalah 'Hero' (Hero=pahlawan).

Hero bekerja di perusahaan game, lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang game creator.

Akhir-akhir ini Hero mengalami depresi karena ia diharuskan membuat game terbaru untuk diluncurkan di musim panas. Masalahnya, Hero sedang dalam kondisi "Inspirasiku MAJI 0.001% bingung" (keterangan: plesetan anime MAJI 1000% Love *Utapri). Hero berusaha mencari ispirasi dengan segala cara: Menonton tv, Survei ke tempat-tempat menarik, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia justru semakin MAJI 0.002% bingung.

Ditengah kebingungannya, ia mendapatkan kabar tentang 'Yorozuya' dari tetangganya tetangga tetangganya tetangga Ryota.

"Jadi Ryota itu siapa?" Gintoki melahap habis sisa puding di piring kecil. Di sebelahnya ada Kagura dan Shinpachi, sementara di hadapannya ada Hero duduk tanpa menyentuh minuman. "Oh... ngomong-ngomong sudah waktunya untukku muncul, jadi Author harap tutup mulut dan diam"

"Gin san, kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu" Shinpachi melirik Gintoki "Tanpa Author, 'Gintama' hanyalah sebuah nama"

"Bisakah kau diam!?" Gintoki menjitak Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku juga dijitak!?" Kagura buru-buru menghabiskan puding milik Gintoki.

"Karena puding!" untuk kedua kalinya Gintoki menjitak Kagura.

Hero tetap diam memperhatikan ketiga orang di hadapannya yang semakin lama semakin berisik.

Gintoki berdeham, "Jadi...tetangganya tetangga tetangganya tetangga Ryota..."

"Namaku Hero"

"Oh, Maaf. Jadi, Hero san, apa yang anda inginkan dari Yorozuya?"

"Ceritanya panjang"

"Sebegitu panjangnya kah?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang sampai menghabiskan puluhan lembar"

"Aku malas mendengarkan kalau sepanjang itu" timpa Kagura.

"Aku juga" Gintoki ikut-ikutan.

Shinpachi tidak habis pikir dengan Gin san dan Kagura yang terkesan tidak serius, maka ia mencoba bersabar dan bertanya lagi pada Hero san.

"Aku ingin membuat game tapi aku bingung alur gamenya harus seperti apa" kata Hero san tiba-tiba.

"Game?" tanya Gintoki.

Hero san mengangguk, "Aku ingin kalian menjadi model untuk karakter dalam gameku. Pembuatan game ini sangat spesial karena ini adalah request dari Shogun"

"Shogun? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia suka main game" Shinpachi mulai semangat "Game seperti apa?"

"Jangan-jangan game porno" tebak Kagura.

"Genrenya macam-macam" Hero duduk lebih santai kemudian menarik nafas, sepertinya ia siap bicara panjang lebar. "Game yang biasa aku buat adalah game Gyaruge alias Dating sims"

"Gyaruge?" ulang Kagura.

"Gyaruge atau Girlsgame dimana tokoh utamanya adalah seorang tokoh utama laki-laki yang dikelilingi para wanita dengan karakteristik berbeda-beda. Menurut keterangan dari temannya teman temannya teman Ryota, Gin san mempunyai banyak teman wanita"

"Tunggu!" Shinpachi menggebrak meja "Kau mau menjadikan Gin san sebagai model referensi untuk game dating sims'mu itu? aku tahu Gin san memang punya banyak teman wanita tapi dia sebenarnya tidak seistimewa itu"

Kali ini Gin san menghantam wajah Shinpachi ke meja, "Oi apa maksudmu?" tanya Gintoki dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gin chan memang tidak populer" Kagura menambahkan "Itulah alasannya kenapa 'loincloth masked thief' memberimu celana dalam'" (Gintama episode 18: semua pria yang tidak populer akan diberikan celana dalam oleh pencuri celana dalam misterius).

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti..." Hero san mencoba fokus lagi pada topik pembicaraan "Hal pentingnya adalah jika game ini gagal dibuat maka kalian tahu kan konsekuensinya... SEPPUKU"

"SEPPUKU!?" Jerit Gintoki, Kagura dan Shinpachi secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa harus Seppuku?" Shinpachi heran.

Hero kembali lemas, "Jika game ini gagal disimulasikan maka kepala kita semua akan dipenggal Shogun. Tentu saja aku sudah mencari tahu semua informasi tentang teman-teman wanitamu"

"Kalau kau gagal, kenapa kami harus ikut-ikutan!?" Gintoki mencengkram kerah Hero.

"Aku memintamu untuk mempraktekan game ini di dunia nyata sebagai bahan ideku! Kau tidak bisa menolak karena aku sudah membayarmu LUNAS untuk pekerjaan ini"

"Ginsan!" Shinpachi meninggikan volume suaranya "Kembalikan saja uangnya!"

"Eh..." Gintoki keringat dingin "Uangnya sudah habis dibayar sewa rumah"

"ARGH!" Shinpachi berteriak histeris.

"Jadi..." Kagura kehilangan kata-kata karena sudah membayangkan seppuku. Kagura bergantian mencengkram kerah Gintoki "Oii Ginchan! Pokoknya kau harus mengikuti game ini. Kalau kau gagal menaklukan hati para wanita, kepalamu akan dipenggal"

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat BL game (Homo game). Aku dengar kau cukup dekat dengan Hijikata san dari Shinsegumi" kata Hero.

Kagura dan Shinpachi menahan tawa, Gin san terdiam sambil memegang sendok.

"Kau..." Suara Gin chan mengecil. Semua heran sampai akhirnya Gin san memotong sendok itu jadi dua bagian "Kau MAU MATI YA?"

"MAAFKAN AKU!" Hero san refleks bersujud memohon ampun karena sudah bicara seenaknya. "Mari kita laksanakan project game dating sims Gintoki's Harem"

* * *

_**Heroine/Tokoh utama: Sakata Gintoki (Gin)**_

_Pekerjaan: Yorozuya._

_Ciri khas: Rambut silver, ikal. _

_Hobi: Makan makanan manis, membaca jump, ngupil._

_Sifat: Cuek (Walau sebenernya ia peduli, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan tsundere), Pemalas, Manusia tanpa motivasi dan harapan hidup. SS (Super Sadis/Super Seme). Fans berat Ketsuno Ana._

Gin san: "Oii jangan main-main! Hero sialan, Author sialan! Kerjakan dengan serius"

Karakter wanita:

**Sarutobi Ayame.**

Kunoichi dengan ciri khas Natto dan kacamata. Tipe M (Masochist), apapun akan ia lakukan demi Gintoki. Sifatnya ceroboh dan mesum. Selalu tersipu malu jika ditindas Gintoki. Panggilannya Sa-Chan.

**Tsukuyo**

Sifatnya dewasa walaupun terkadang sering adu mulut dengan Gintoki karena sama-sama keras kepala. Ciri khasnya pipa rokok dan ia sering dipanggil Tsukki. Jangan pernah biarkan ia mabuk karena jika mabuk maka sifatnya sangat menyeramkan. Karakter Tsukki dan Gintoki sedikit berlawanan, membuat keduanya cocok satu sama lain.

Otae (Shimura Tae)

Cantik, manis dan lembut tapi sebenarnya ia galak dan menyeramkan. Otae adalah kakaknya Shinpachi. Otae sering dikejar-kejar Kondo Isao, karena itulah ia sering pura-pura jadi kekasihnya Gin.

**Yagyuu Kyubei**

Wanita tomboy yang sangat menyukai Otae. Sebenarnya ia manis tapi ia kurang menyukai pakaian feminim. Sifatnya tenang, cool dan tidak terlalu menunjukan banyak emosi.

**Tama**

Android yang pertama kali ditemukan oleh Gin, kini bekerja di tempat Otose sebagai pelayan. Pintar, cantik dan setia kawan. Tama sangat mengagumi Gin dan ia cukup berjasa saat Gin kehilangan posisi sebagai tokoh utama dalam episode KINTAMA.

**Otose san**

Pemilik dari rumah yang ditempati oleh Gintoki dkk. Nenek cerewet yang hobi merokok, karakteris...

**-CORET-**

Gintoki mencoret nama Otose di kertas. "Kenapa si nenek harus ikut-ikutan?"

**Kagura**

Selalu mengucapkan 'aru' di setiap kalimatnya, makanan favoritnya sukonbu, sifatnya ceria dan saat ini tinggal serumah dengan Gin.

**-CORET—**

Gin dan Kagura kompak mencoret nama Kagura di kertas.

Hero: Kenapa dicoret!?

Shinpachi: Mereka tidak cocok dijadikan pasangan. Mereka lebih cocok diibaratkan sebagai Ayah-Anak. Istilahnya..hmm... Kagura itu adalah Chibi Gin.

Kagura: Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sih Pattsuan.

Gin: Iya, pattsuan, kau lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

Hero: Ho...sangat kompak.

**MADA**

**-CORET-**

Hero: Aku kan belum selesai menulis kenapa sudah dicoret!?

Gin: Aku tahu kau mau menulis MADAO kan!?

Hero: Hehe...

#PlaK #Jduah #Brak!

Hero pun K-O tak berdaya di lantai.

Kagura: Jangan-jangan Hero itu fudanshi? Kenapa tidak sekalian sama nama Shinpachi ditulis di daftar?

#Bletak! Gin menjitak Kagura kemudian kembali duduk. Gin lalu mengambil pulpen dan menulis daftar nama selanjutnya.

**Ketsuno Ana**

Gadis cantik peramal cuaca yang sangat populer, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang Onmyoji yang kuat. Ketsuno Ana terlihat dewasa dan sepertinya ia ada perasaan suka pada Gintoki. Gintoki dan Ana sama-sama saling menyukai, mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

"Tamat kepalamu!" Giliran Hero menampar Gin dengan buku naskahnya.

"Gin chan memang tergila-gila dengan Ketsuno Ana" timpa Kagura "Tapi sayangnya Ana chan sebenarnya sudah menikah"

Cerita ini terlalu kompleks...

Hero memungut kertas daftar di meja, ia sudah mendapatkan banyak nama.

"Hmm..." Shinpachi berpikir keras "Kenapa kita tidak bilang langsung saja pada mereka semua untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam game?"

"TIDAK BISA" bentak Hero san "Gin san harus menaklukan hati mereka semua tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ini hanyalah game!"

"Tapi itu kan tega" Shinpachi masih bersikeras "Sama saja Gin san mempermainkan perasaan perempuan"

"Tenang saja" Hero san mengeluarkan botol kecil "Ini adalah obat penghilang ingatan sementara. Jika mereka meminum ini maka mereka akan lupa bahwa kau pernah menaklukan hati mereka. Obat ini aku beli mahal di Ebay"

"Gin chan..." Kagura melihat Gintoki tetap tenang "Kau yakin bisa menaklukan hati mereka? Kalau gagal, kepalamu ikut-ikutan dipenggal lho"

"Ha..haha..." Gintoki tertawa paksa "Mu...mudah koq. Aku lebih memilih menaklukan hati mereka ketimbang seppuku"

Hero menepuk bahu Gintoki, "Aku akan membantu"

"INI SEMUA KAN GARA-GARA KAU!" Gintoki mulai depresi. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, tidak seharusnya ia menerima permintaan konsumen merepotkan ini.

* * *

**Spoiler for next chapter~~**

Gintoki's Harem Dating Sims Episode 1

Sa-chan's route (Taklukan hati Sa-chan!)

Game Level: Easy

spoiler:

Konoha: Desa tempat tinggal Naruto.

Kotonoha: Gadis yandere (ramah tapi aslinya sadis) dari anime & game School days yang bahkan pernah memotong kepala pacarnya sendiri.

KOTONOHA Plesetan. Desa yang dihuni warga sadis seperti Kotonoha.

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

||Omake

The World God Only Knows: Keima harus menaklukan hati para wanita, jika gagal maka kalung bom yang melingkar di kepalanya akan meledak.

The World Gintoki Only Knows: Shogun memerintahkan Hero untuk membuat game Dating sims. Hero yang tidak punya inspirasi pun meminta bantuan Yorozuya. Ia ingin Gintoki menaklukan hati para gadis sebagai bahan ide gamenya. Jika gagal, kemungkinan Shogun akan memerintahkan mereka semua seppuku! (Penggal leher). Gintoki tidak bisa menolak karena uang bayaran dari Hero san sudah habis dipakai membayar sewa rumah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfic The World Gintoki sama Only Knows © Yueren

Warning: Gaje seperti animenya

The World Gintoki sama Only Knows

(Parodi The World God Only Knows)

**RUTE 1**

"TAKLUKAN HATI SA'CHAN"

S & M (Strawbery Milk or Sadist Masochist)

9 dari 10 orang pasti mengira bahwa : Gintoki menaklukan hati Sa'chan adalah hal yang SANGAT mudah, saking mudahnya mungkin teks 'SANGAT'nya harus diberi caplocks dan diberi ekstra T seperti **SANGATTTTTTTT**.

Sa'chan alias Sarutobi Ayame adalah seoran kunoichi sekaligus Masochist sejati yang sepertinya selalu bahagia diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Gin. Hmmm...misalnya saja kau disuruh membersihkan toiletnya Gin, setidaknya kau pasti akan merasa malas 'Ah, bersihkan saja sendiri, kenapa harus aku'. - kira-kira mungkin seperti itu jawaban orang-orang. TAPI Sa'chan berbeda, Sa'chan akan dengan senang hati membersihkan toilet dan diam-diam bersembunyi di tempat sempit (sambil menyiapkan lubang mengintip) untuk melihat aktivitas rahasia Gin di kamar mandi.

Di hari sebelumnya, Gin mendapat tugas dari clientnya untuk menaklukan hati para wanita sebagai sample untuk game dating sims. Target pertama adalah Sa'chan, ini adalah hal mudah karena Sa'chan memang sudah lama cinta mati pada Gin.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sa'chan saat Gin, Shinpachi dan Kagura bertemu dengannya di kedai okonomiyaki.

Kagura melihat Sa'chan secara dekat, kacamata dan tahi lalat dibawah mata itu benar-benar milik Sa'chan, lalu kenapa Sa'chan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal mereka?

"Sa'chan amnesia" kata Hatori yang mendadak muncul di balik pohon, Shinpachi dibuat kagetnya karenanya.

"Amnesia?" ulang Gin.

Hatori kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kepalanya terbentur keras saat ia ada di kamar mandi kalian"

"EH!?" Gin terbelalak kaget "Hoi wanita mesum, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandiku!?"

"Percuma saja kau bertanya padanya, ingatannya sudah benar-benar hilang"

Gin tidak puas, ia mencengkram baju Hatori dan mengangkat cukup atas, "Lalu kenapa kau tahu kalau dia ada di kamar mandiku!?"

"Te...tenang!" Hatori melepaskan diri dan kembali berdiri tegak "Saat itu aku sedang mencari Sarutobi karena ada tugas yang harus ia lakukan, aku saja kaget saat tahu ia ada di kamar mandi rumahmu"

"Lalu kenapa kau berfikiran ia ada di kamar mandi kami?" tanya Kagura

"Tempat favorit Sarutobi adalah kamar mandinya Gintoki, dia pernah mengatakan itu padaku"

"Ehm..." Sa'chan yang daritadi diam akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan "Ku perhatikan kalian terus bicara negatif tentangku, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku lebih memilih memasang kamera cctv di kamar mandinya"

"Ternyata kau memang mesum!" Gin menjitak Sa'chan

"Hei! aku serius, walaupun aku seperti itu tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Ja...jangan bercanda" Shinpachi ikut khawatir "Sa'chan, kau sangat tergila-gila pada Gin san, kau bahkan rela diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Gin san"

"Oi shinpachi, kenapa kau bicara seakan aku yang mesum?" Gin tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak tertarik" timpa Sa'chan "Laki-laki berambut putih yang pedangnya berbau kare ini sama sekali bukan tipeku"

"Mustahil..." Gin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kenapa Sa'chan harus amnesia disaat seperti ini? "Oi! Sa'chan kau tidak ingat apa-apa tentangku?"

"Jangan sembarangannya menyentuhku" Sa'chan menampar lengan Gin yang memegang kedua bahunya "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu"

Ini buruk... situasi buruk. Ini sama saja seperti strawberry yang tidak tercampur rata dengan susu. Dimana ada si sadis, berarti ada si maso. Dimana ada susu, berarti ada strawberry (ya walaupun secara arti lain bisa saja strawberry digantikan dengan coklat atau vanilla. Tapi kita disini bicara S dan M, jadi strawberry adalah yang utama!).

Shinpachi melirik Hatori, "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?"

"Hmm... kurasa ada"

"Bagaimana?" Gin antusias

"Ada sebuah desa tempat tinggal para ninja, desa tersebut bernama desa Kotonoha. Disana ada ramuan ajaib yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan, nenek-nenek yang pikun saja mendadak ingatannya tajam setelah minum itu"

"Eh? serius?" Kagura ikut bersemangat karena terkadang ia juga sering lupa mengingat jadwal film favoritnya di tv.

"Desa itu cukup berbahaya" Hatori menurunkan intonasi suaranya "Di desa itu... semua penduduknya adalah para tsundere"

"Eh?" Kagura melirik Shinpachi "Bukannya Kotonoha itu yandere ya?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidak main game Schooldays" jawab Shinpachi.

_#Ket: Schooldays adalah game datingsims, ada seorang karakter wanita bernama Kotonoha yang sangat yandere, ia bisa menghabisi siapapun yang mendekati pacarnya. Tapi dalam fanfic ini 'Kotonoha' adalah sebuah nama desa tempat tinggal para ninja yang bersebrangan dengan desa Konoha# _

Gin mulai membayangkan sesuatu, "Desa yang rakyatnya itu tsundere semua?" entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan Tsukuyo berlipat ganda. Tsukuyo alias TsukKi juga kunoichi seperti Sa'chan, lebih tepatnya tsukuyo itu tsundere.

"Ah maaf...salah" Hatori tertawa kecil "Maksudku semua penduduk disana adalah yandere"

Bayangan Tsukuyo dalam benak Gin perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan bayangan Yuno Gasai yang berkagebunshin.

"Yandere!?" Shinpachi kaget luar biasa.

"Tidak hanya yandere, tapi juga yangire" kata Hatori. Yandere dan Yangire beda tipis, orang-orang yandere adalah mereka yang berubah kejam jika kekasih/orang yang mereka suka direbut. Sedangkan yangire adalah orang-orang yang kadang baik dan kadang kejam, kepribadian mereka tidak tentu.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot" Sa'chan membuang muka "Ini adalah ingatanku, bukan ingatan kalian"

"Oi! Sa'chan!" Gin memegang kedua lengan Sa'chan "Tidak kah kau ingat kenangan tentang kita berdua dulu?"

_**Kenangan Gintoki X Sa'chan**_

_Sa'chan mengintip Gin mandi, kemudian Gin melempar Sa'chan keluar jendela._

_Sa'chan diam-diam tidur di sebelah Gin, kemudian Gin menendangnya._

_Gin tidak mempedulikan Sa'chan yang berdiri seharian di depan rumahnya hanya dengan pakaian seksi._

_Sa'chan membuatkan natto campur puding tapi Gin membuangnya._

_Gin menonjok Sa'chan saat Sa'chan mencoba merape Gin di tengah malam._

_Sa'chan mengedit fotonya dan Gin sedang menikah lewat photoshop, kemudian menyebarkannya di internet. Gara-gara itu ia dihantam oleh lake touya'nya Gin._

"Sungguh kenangan yang indah" kata Gin

"Indah kepalamu!" Shinpachi menghantam kepala Gin sampai membentur tanah "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal buruk pada Sa'chan, seharusnya kau malu"

"Itu semua kan gara-gara dia" Gin tidak mau kalah.

Sa'chan masih belum bereaksi, ia justru pergi meninggalkan orang-orang setelah mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke desa Kotonoha seorang diri.

* * *

**Desa Kotonoha**

Pada akhirnya Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi mengikuti Sa'chan sampai ke desa Kotonoha. Di desa itu sangat sepi, terlebih lagi suasananya cukup mencekam. Gin dkk berkumpul di gerbang masuk desa.

"Selamat datang di desa Kotonoha" sambut seorang gadis berambut pink yang terus memegang ponselnya "Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

_"Itu Yuno Gasai!" _Gin berteriak dalam hati

"Aku ingin belanja" kata Sa'chan santai.

Oi! kebohongan macam apa itu? mana mungkin gadis itu percaya!?

"Owh..." gadis berambut pink itu kemudian membuka gerbang "Silahkan masuk, disini ada Kotonoha Market buka 24 jam"

"Aku mau cari sukonbu ah" Kagura berjalan cepat.

"Hati-hati" gadis itu kembali tersenyum lalu memainkan ponselnya "Wah ada sms dari Yukki, aduh...tidak ada sinyal"

Setelah melewati gerbang, mereka berjalan menulusuri tempat-tempat yang tampak asing. Orang-orang disana sangat ramah, mereka tersenyum tapi sambil membawa pisau.

Gin heran kenapa Sa'chan langsung masuk ke Kotonoha market. Di supermarket itu menjual banyak barang yang biasa ditemui di supermarket normal lainnya. Kecuali...

-Alat tulis lengkap merk bakemonogatari- (poster promosi gambar seorang gadis menusuk seseorang dengan pulpen)

-Pisau dapur serba guna- (Poster promosi gambar seorang laki-laki tewas ditusuk pisau)

-Makanan Ohagi berisi jarum-

"Makanan macam apa ini!?" Shinpachi hampir meminum jus rasa obat nyamuk.

"Ini sungguh S" kata Gintoki

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu" Sa'chan tampak serius

"Mencari ramuan ajaib itu kah?" tebak Kagura

"Jangan bercanda" Gin membuang bekas kotoran hidungnya di rambut Kagura "Tentu saja ramuan ajaib itu tidak dijual disini"

"Aku sedang mencari s*x toys" Wajah Sa'chan memerah.

Gin, Shinpachi dan Kagura memasang wajah yang kira-kira seperti ini: (-_-) kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan market.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu seorang gadis misterius, rambutnya berwarna navy (biru tua), ia membawa pisau besar.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kagura

"Namanya Ryoko Asakura, gadis yang cukup sadis" jawab Shinpahi

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Gin

"AKu pernah membaca tentang dia di wikipedia"

"Berarti gadis ini sangat tangguh" Gin memegang pedang kayunya "Karena saking tangguhnya, ia sampai terkenal di wikipedia"

"Etto..Gin san, kau salah pengertian"

"Biar aku yang melawannya" Sa'chan mengeluarkan kunai andalannya "Hoi gadis yandere, lawanmu adalah aku"

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya mulai bertarung. Sa'chan VS Ryoko atau Kunai VS pisau, mereka loncat melewati atap, berlari, saling serang, tangan Sa'chan hampir tertusuk kunai.

Gin dkk terus memperhatikan kedua orang yang bertarung di atas sana, mereka melihat seolah dari tubuh Sa'chan dan Ryoko terpancar sinar berwarna emas.

"Sinar apa itu?" tanya Kagura

"Sinar itu akan muncul jika mereka sudah mencapai level super saiyan" jawab Gin

"Ini bukan dragon ball" balas Shinpachi yang tak berkedip melihat kelincahan Sa'chan.

Sa'chan dan RYoko kembali mendarat di depat Gin. Saat itu muncul seorang laki-laki misterius... laki-laki itu memegang tangan Ryoko.

"Si...siapa kau?" Sa'chan heran

"Maaf karena temanku sudah menganggu, namaku Kyon" laki-laki bernama Kyon itu melihat Ryoko dengan sinis "Kenapa kau malah nyasar kesini!? Aku, haruhi, yuka dan semuanya kebingungan karena 'waktu' di dunia kami kacau gara-gara kau hilang"

"Eh?" Gin keheranan melihat Kyon "Su...suara kita sama!"

"Oh! benar!" Kyon ikut kaget.

#Ket: Kyon (dari anime suzumiya haruhi) dan Gintoki (dari Gintama) memiliki suara sama karena pengisi suara mereka adalah Tomokazu Sugita#

Gin membungkukan badannya sedikit, "Salam kenal aku Tomokazu Sugita"

Kyon ikut membungkukan badannya, "Salam kenal, aku juga Tomokazu Sugita"

"Heh?" Shinpachi kebingungan. Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini?

Kyon dan Ryoko pun pergi, mereka benar-benar seperti jelangkung yang datang dan pergi tidak diundang.

"Hei, sa'chan" Kagura menengok ke samping tapi tidak ada Sa'chan disana "Sa'chan! dimana kau?"

Benar... Sa'chan menghilang, padahal belum lama ini dia masih ada disekitar. Kenapa ia justru menghilang!?

Menaklukan hati Sa'chan ternyata butuh perjuangan...

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfic The World Gintoki sama Only Knows © Yueren

Warning: Gaje seperti animenya

The World Gintoki sama Only Knows

(Parodi The World God Only Knows)

**RUTE 1**

**"TAKLUKAN HATI SA'CHAN"**

**S & M (Strawbery Milk or Sadist Masochist) Part 2~**

Setelah sebelumnya Gin bertemu beberapa karakter nyasar, kali ini Sa'chan justru menghilang di desa Kotonoha yang cukup luas. Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi memutuskan untuk mencari Sa'chan terlebih dahulu setelah makan siang di kedai ramen. Pencarian mereka berlangsung singkat saat ketiganya melihat kerumunan ninja berkumpul di lapangan.

"Sa'chan!" Kagura terkejut melihat Sa'chan berdiri di tengah lapangan yang sudah ramai, di hadapan Sa'chan ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian perang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Shinpachi.

Salah seorang ninja melirik Shinpachi dengan tatapan heran, "Kau tidak tahu? kau pasti orang luar. Dia adalah seorang 'Hokagay', pemimpin desa Kotonoha ini."

"Hoka..hokagay?" Gin mengorek lubang telinganya, siapa tahu dia salah dengar "Apa dia seorang gay?"

"Sembarangan! Dia itu orang terhormat!"

"Lalu kenapa Sa'chan dan Hokagay berdua di tengah kerumunan?" Shinpachi masih belum puas bertanya.

Ninja berjaket transparan itu kembali menjelaskan, "Gadis berambut ungu itu sangat kuat, dia berhasil mengalahkan sekelompok Bakatsuki, menaklukan naga berekor sembilan, ia lalu bermaksud mengalahkan Hokagay untuk mendapatkan ramuan rahasia yang bisa menajamkan ingatan"

"Oh begitu..." Kata Kagura, datar.

"Oh..." Shinpachi tersenyum "BUKAN WAKTUNYA 'OH!' SIAPA ITU BAKATSUKI, LALU NAGA BEREKOR SEMBILAN? NAGA MEMANGNYA SUDAH PUNYA EKOR? KENAPA DIA BISA MELAWAN HOKAGAY? INTINYA... KENAPA BANYAK HAL TERJADI PADAHAL FANFIC INI BARU CHAPTER 3!?"

"Santai saja, Patsuan." Gin kembali mengorek lubang, kali ini lubang hidungnya "Kau terlalu serius."

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat Sachan dan Hokagay yang mulai bertarung. Ternyata Sachan luar biasa cepat, ia benar-benar seperti ninja pro!

pro(blem)...

Sa'chan seorang ninja yang selalu membawa problem. Kenapa dia justru cari masalah dengan ketua desa ini!?

Sachan menaiki atap, ia melempar kunainya tapi meleset dan justru kunai milih Hokagay mendarat di pipinya yang mulus.

"Sa'chan!" Kagura mulai khawatir melihat Sa'chan terluka cukup parah.

Gin tanpa bicara akhirnya melompat ke atap, ia menangkap Sa'chan yang hampir terjatuh.

"Hoi! kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, siapa kau?"

"Aku GINTOKI!" bentak Gin, ia tampak kesal tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaan ingatan Sa'chan yang sekarang.

"AH...maaf." Sa'chan merapikan kacamatanya "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentangmu." Sa'chan mengecilkan suaranya, dari nadanya terdengar kalau ia begitu sedih.

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu," Gin lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hokagay "Apa kau benar-benar punya ramuan untuk mengembalikan ingatan gadis ini? aku harap kau tidak pelit."

"Sayangnya aku ini pelit." Hokagay berkumis hitam lebat itu tertawa lebar "

Gin menarik lake touya yang terselip rapi di pinggangnya, ia mengarahkan pedangnya itu tepat menusuk telapak tangan Hokagay yang kemudian berlumuran darah.

Ninja lainnya yang melihat hal ini mulai panik dan siap ikut bertarung tapi Hokagay menghentikan mereka semua karena baginya ini adalah pertarungan individu.

"Kau cukup tangguh," kata Hokagay "Tapi masih belum cukup." kali ini ia mengeluarkan kunai berukuran empat kali lipat yang balas menusuk dada kanan Gin.

"Gin san!" jerit Shinpachi.

"Gin chan!" Kagura berlari menghampiri arena pertarungan, diikuti Shinpachi.

"Kalian diam disana!" bentak Gin, hembusan nafasnya masih teratur dan tampaknya masih sanggup meneruskan pertarungan yang baru berlangsung kurang dari satu menit ini.

Sa'chan kembali bicara, "Walaupun kalian orang asing... kenapa kalian berbuat sejauh ini untukku?"

Gin tetap memasang ekspresi cuek, "Orang asing? Kau berfikir kami semua ini orang asing?"

Sa'chan terdiam sementara Kagura dan Shinpachi bertarung melawan ninja lainnya di sisi lapangan.

"Kami bukanlah orang asing." Gin melanjutkan "Terserah kau anggap kami seperti apa." Ia memegang erat lake touya, mengambil posisi kemudian menyerang Hokagay dari semua arah.

Sa'chan tak berkutik melihat aksi Gin yang begitu cekatan, ia lebih hebat dari seorang ninja...

Sadar bahwa melamun tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, Sa'chan ikut membantu Gin dengan cara melemparkan bom asap. Di tengah tebalnya asap, Sa'chan berhasil merebut gulungan kertas dari pakaian Hokagay. Sa'chan, Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi pun berlari meninggalkan arena perang, mereka masuk ke lubang yang menghubungkan mereka semua ke ruangan bawah tanah.

Sa'chan memberikan gulungan kertas itu pada Gin, itu adalah sebuah peta yang menunjukan lokasi 'ramuan ajaib'.

"Kita hanya tinggal mengikuti rute di peta ini kan?" Shinpachi merasa sedikit lega.

"Tu...tunggu..." Gin merapat ke sisi tembok, ia tampak pucat.

"Aduh..." Kagura melakukan hal serupa, ia pun tampak pucat.

"Kalian kenapa!?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Perutku sakit," kata Kagura "Ini pasti ulah ramen super pedas yang dicampur sukonbu"

"Aku juga," Gin berkeringat "Ramen campur Uji Gintoki-don (nasi yang diatasnya ditaburi kacang merah) ternyata tidak bagus untuk perutku."

"KALIAN BERDUA MEMANGNYA TIDAK BISA MAKAN DENGAN NORMAL!?" Shinpachi tidak habis pikir.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Gin berlari meninggalkan mereka semua, ia berharap ada toilet di ruang bawah tanah ini.

"Aku juga!" Kagura ikut-ikutan.

"Cari toilet untuk perempuan!" Gin berlari sambil muntah.

"Aku tahu! memangnya aku mau satu toiletmu denganmu!?" Kagura berhenti kemudian muntah.

Di ujung jalan ada dua belokan yang masing-masing diberi papan penunjuk toilet laki-laki dan toilet perempuan. Kagura belok ke kanan sementara Gintoki belok ke kiri.

Gin pun melaksanakan kesibukannya disana...

Di lain tempat, Shinpachi hanya bengong memperhatikan jalanan kosong, Gin dan Kagura memang aneh.

"Ano...Sa'chan..." Shinpachi berusaha melelehkan suasana yang canggung ini "Apa kau tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang kami?"

"Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini," jawab Sa'chan "Tapi samurai berambut putih ikal itu sangat baik, ia sudah menolongku."

Shinpachi tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Gin akan menolong Sa'chan, tapi bisa saja Gin menolong dengan alasan 'game hero' yang harus ia taklukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Kagura kembali tapi Gin tak kunjung datang.

...

...

...

...

...

"Tidak ada... tisu toilet..." Gin shock. Ini adalah kejadian yang kedua setelah sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami hal serupa di kediaman keluarga 'yagyu kyubei'. Dulu ia hampir menggunakan amplas, tapi pada akhirnya ia menggunakan uang seribu yen sebagai pengganti tisu. Lalu sekarang? apa yang harus dilakukannya? ia tidak membawa uang ataupun kertas yang bisa digunakannya sebagai tisu toilet.

Sial... kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku.

Gin terdiam cukup lama, berharap muncul Shinpachi atau siapapun yang datang membawakan harta karun berupa tisu.

lima menit berlalu...

sepuluh menit berlalu...

lima belas menit berlalu...

"GIN SAN KEMANA SIH!?" Shinpachi sewot, ia heran kenapa Gin menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk 'BAB'.

Gin menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya juga sedang menunggu dirinya. Perhatian Gin kemudian teralihkan pada gulungan peta penunjuk ramuan ajaib.

Peta itu... kertas bukan?

Tidak tidak tidak... kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan benda penting ini untuk membersihkan pantatmu. Gin semakin bingung, tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Gin bisa dihajar teman-temannya jika mereka tahu peta penting itu sudah tidak bisa dibaca karena kotor. Gin bernostalgia mengingat betapa indahnya kejadian di toilet rumahnya, tisu berlimpah, tisu dimana-mana, disana tisu, disini tisu.

Tanpa disangka, gerombolan ninja Kotonoha berhasil menemukan lokasi Sa'chan, para ninja itu langsung menyerang ketiga penyusup yang masih menunggu kedatangan Gin. Sa'chan, Kagura dan Shinpachi mati-matian melawan para ninja. Gin pun sama, ia mati-matian berfikir bagaimana menghadapi situasi di toilet tanpa tisu.

Kegalauan Gin berakhir ketika ada seseorang masuk ke toilet, ia berharap bukan musuh yang datang. Gin tidak tahu siapa yang datang, orang itu langsung masuk ke ruang sebelah.

"Oi..!" sahut Gin "Apa kau membawa tisu?"

"Tisu?" laki-laki balik bertanya "OH SIAL TISUNYA HABIS!"

"Bodoh kau, dasar bodoh! seharusnya kau mengecek terlebih dahulu!"

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri!?"

"Aku terjebak disini selama hampir setengah jam" Gin terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana seandainya ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di toilet ruang bawah tanah?

Gin mulai menyadari sesuatu... "Suara itu... kau HOKAGAY!?"

"Samurai berambut ikal!?" pria di sebelahnya yang ternyata Hokagay ikut kaget.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Gara-gara kau melukai tanganku, aku jadi kesulitan membersihkan 'area penting'ku sekarang."

"Membersihkan bagaimana!? kau bahkan tidak melihat ada tisu."

Hokagay terdiam, "Hei... kau benar-benar tidak membawa kertas?"

Gin melirik gulungan peta yang berhasil dicuri dari Hokagay, "Kalaupun ada, tidak akan aku berikan"

"Hmmph..." Hokagay tertawa kecil "Teman-temanmu sedang bertarung melawan banyaknya ninja di desa kotonoha ini. Kalau kau ingin mereka selamat, serahkan kertas itu sekarang."

"Kau mau menggunakan gulungan kertas ini untuk membersihkan pantatmu!?" Gin sudah bisa menebak.

"Tenang saja, aku punya fotocopy'an peta itu."

"Fo...fotocopy'an?" Gin mulai memikirkan ide bagus "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan sebagian kertas ini dengan syarat kau harus melepaskan kami semua dan memberi kami ramuan ajaib yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan."

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang Hokagay."

Akhirnya Gin merobek kertas itu jadi dua bagian, 80% kertas untuknya dan 20% kertas untuk Hokagay.

Setelah mereka melaksanakan 'kesibukan sakral' itu, mereka langsung keluar dari toilet.

Hokagay tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba mulai melempar kunai ke arah Gin.

"Ukuran kertas yang kau berikan padaku tidak seimbang!" Hokagay tampak kesal.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, kau sebut dirimu Hokagay!?"

Gin khawatir dengan keadaan teman-temannya, ia berlari meninggalkan Hokagay. Hokagay yang masih tidak terima pun berlari mengikuti Gin.

Gin kaget melihat puluhan ninja terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, Sa'chan, Shinpachi dan Kagura berdiri disana.

"Kenapa lama sih!?" bentak Kagura.

"Ada kabar buruk..." Gin mengecilkan suaranya "Hokagay berhasil merebut 20% gulungan peta itu"

"APA!?" Shinpachi bingung "Lalu kemana yang 80%nya itu?"

"Petunjuk penting berisi lokasi di gulungan peta itu ada di kertas yang 20%, sementara kertas yang 80% hanya berisi daftar isi"

"Eh?" Shinpachi baru mendengar ada hal seperti itu "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? kita tidak bisa mencari ramuan itu jika tidak ada petanya."

Sa'chan menunjukan ponselnya, "Tenang saja, aku sudah memotret peta itu di ponsel"

Gin tidak tahu harus bilang apa, kegalauannya di toilet ternyata hanya buang-buang waktu. Jika ia tahu lebih awal bahwa Sa'chan sudah memotret peta itu di ponsel, Gin tidak akan membagi dua kertasnya bersama Hokagay.

Gin, Sa'chan, Shinpachi dan Kagura berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Sayangnya, mereka ternyata berjalan menuju perangkap. Hokagay cukup licik, ia menutup semua jalan keluar dan merubuhkan batu-batu besar sehingga Gin dan teman-temannya terjebak di ruang yang kecil dan minim oksigen.

"Sial!" Gin berusaha merobohkan bebatuan dengan pedang kayunya namun sia-sia.

"Maaf... ini semua gara-gara aku" Sa'chan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tak perlu membahasnya lagi" timpa Gin "Setelah ingatanmu kembali pun, aku tetap akan dibuat repot olehmu."

Di lain tempat, Hokagay tertawa menyaksikan musuhnya berhasil jatuh ke perangkapnya.

Kali ini giliran Sa'chan yang rubuh, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Ma..maaf..." Sa'chan bicara terbata-bata "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatmu walau hanya sedikit"

"Hoi! bertahanlah!" Gin menghampiri Sa'chan.

"Ia sulit bernafas" kata Shinpachi. "Luka yang didapatnya saat bertarung dengan Hokagay cukup berat."

Sa'chan membelai pipi Gin sambil menangis, "Walaupun sampai akhir aku tidak bisa... mengingatmu, tapi aku senang karena sampai akhir... kau ada... disisiku."

"Sa'chan..." entah kenapa Gin mulai merasa bersalah.

"Sa'chan jangan mati!" Kagura ikut menangis.

"Kalian..." Sa'chan berusaha mengatur irama nafasnya yang tidak beraturan "Kalian tidak salah..." Sa'chan menatap Gin dengan air matanya yang banjir "Terima...kasih..." Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Sa'chan!" Kagura dan Shinpachi berteriak bersamaan.

Di ruang sesempit ini, satu persatu mulai kesulitan bernafas. Sa'chan bahkan sudah tak berdaya, bisa gawat kalau ia kehabisan nafas. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memberinya nafas buatan.

Gin mengangkat pelan kepala Sa'chan agar bersandar di pangkuannya, saat itulah ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sa'chan dan mentransfer nafas buatan. Shinpachi buru-buru menutup kedua mata Kagura dengan tangannya.

"Aku mau lihat." Kagura penasaran.

"Anak kecil dilarang lihat." Kata Shinpachi, wajahnya langsung merah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Wajah Gin dan Sa'chan begitu dekat, Shinpachi bisa melihat mulut Gin menempel di mulut Sa'chan SELAMA LEBIH DARI SEPULUH DETIK.

Setelah itu, Gin kembali menyandarkan Sa'chan ke tembok. Sekali lagi Gin berusaha merobohkan bebatuan dengan pedang kayunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan cerita ini menjadi_ 'bad end' _" Ia mengangkat atas-atas pedangnya, dalam waktu singkat ia menghancurkan seluruh batu yang menghalangi.

Hokagay yang menyadari hal ini tidak tinggal diam, tapi aksinya terhenti saat ia melihat beberapa anggota Bakatsuki yang memasuki desa Kotonoha.

Lewat peta yang terekam di ponsel Sa'chan, mereka semua berhasil menelusuri tempat sesuai peta. Sa'chan masih pingsan, ia digendong Gin.

Lokasi keberadaan ramuan legendaris yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan ternyata ada di...

...

...

...

...

...

Supermarket 24 Jam.

"Gin san..." Sa'chan terbangun, Gin segera melepaskan Sa'chan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gin.

"Kenapa ramuan ini dijual di supermarket?" Shinpachi heran.

"Kita tanyakan langsung ke kasir" kata Gin.

"Jangan!" Sa'chan langsung menghentikan Gin "Biar aku yang tanyakan"

Gin menatap Sa'chan cukup lama, wajah Sa'chan langsung semerah udang yang direbus.

"Mencurigakan" kata Gin, akhirnya Gin tetap pergi ke kasir dan menanyakan 'ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan'.

_Kasir berseragam hitam itu tersenyum, "Maksud kalian ramuan X3? Ramuan itu memang bisa mengembalikan ingatan tapi efek sampingnya cukup besar, bisa membangkitkan gairah"_

Gin, Kagura dan Shinpachi melirik Sa'chan dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan..." Mereka bertiga melirik Sa'chan yang sudah memborong ramuan X3 di plastik besar.

"Kau menjebakku ya!?" Gin menjitak Sa'chan "Kau sebenarnya tidak sedang hilang ingatan kan!?"

"Aku hilang ingatan koq!" Sa'chan tidak mau kalah.

Gin mendorong Sa'chan ke tembok, ia menatap Sa'chan cukup dekat.

"Kalau kau jujur, mungkin aku bisa memberimu lebih dari ciuman barusan" kata Gin.

"Be...benarkah?" Sa'chan gugup.

"Kau pikir aku akan bohong?" Gin membelai pipi Sa'chan.

"A...Aku sebenarnya memang tidak hilang ingatan," Sa'chan menaikan volume suaranya "Aku sengaja melakukan ini semua karena kalau kau berhasil menaklukan hatiku dengan mudah maka game yang dibuat Hero akan membosankan" Sa'chan menatap Gin "Ramuan ini aku belikan khusus untukmu."

Gin tersenyum nakal, ia mengambil satu botol itu. "Benarkah? terima kasih."

Sa'chan tampak bahagia tapi mendadak Gin melepar botolnya jauh-jauh.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BILANG TERIMA KASIH!?" Gin melempar Sa'chan ke deretan rak buah tapi Sa'chan justru bahagia ditindas, dasar maso.

"Jadi yang selama ini kita lakukan adalah hal sia-sia!? adegan lebay di ruang bawah tadi? semuanya hanya aktingmu saja!?" Gin luar biasa kesal.

Kagura tidak komentar, ia asyik membeli sukonbu di supermarket, Shinpachi terlalu malas untuk berkomentar.

Intinya~

Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi dan kalian, iya kalian! kalian yang sedang membaca ini! semuanya kena Trolling dari Sa'chan.

Sa'chan buru-buru kabur, sebelum itu ia mencuri lagi ciuman Gin.

"Balasan untuk yang tadi" Sa'chan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gin dan yang lainnya.

"Ini..." Shinpachi menawarkan tisu "Mungkin kau ingin mengelap bekas ciuman Sa'chan"

Gin terdiam, "... Seharusnya kau menawakan tisu itu saat aku masih di toilet"

Sa'chan sangat senang, tidak sia-sia selama ini ia bersembunyi di rumah Gin dan mengintip pembicaraan antara Hero dan Gin soal game dating sims. Berkat itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan 'Kejadian spesial' bersama Gin. Sa'chan yakin malam ini akan tidur pulas dan memberikan hasil laporannya pada Hero.

RUTE 1

"TAKLUKAN HATI SA'CHAN" TAMAT

**Next chapter**

**RUTE 2**

**"TAKLUKAN HATI OTAE" **

**Komentar para karakter:**

**Shinpachi: Hah? Siscon? Aku bukan siscon! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Gin san menaklukan hati kakakku dengan mudah.**

**Kagura: Dasar Siscon.**

**Gintoki: Siapapun jangan meremehkan keberadaan tisu toilet.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Fanfic The World Gintoki sama Only Knows © Yueren

Warning: Gaje seperti animenya

The World Gintoki sama Only Knows

(Parodi The World God Only Knows)

Sebuah harapan terkadang bisa berujung mimpi indah maupun mimpi buruk. Bagi Gin, harapan besarnya telah menggiringnya ke dunia yang kelam.

Semua berawal dari iklan sampo 'TreUkke' yang akhir-akhir ini marak di iklan televisi (Plesetan iklan sampo TreSemme, kalau kalian suka menonton tv pasti tahu, hanya saja TreSemme itu perawatan rambut).

Jika harapan Naruto adalah menjadi Hokage, harapan Luffy menjadi raja bajak laut, harapan Kagami menjadi pemain basket nomor satu di jepang, MAKA harapan terbesar Gin adalah 'mempunyai rambut lurus'. Ada banya faktor yang bisa membuat rambut Gin lurus. Misalnya~

1. Berada dibawah siraman hujan membuat rambutnya lurus, kalian bisa melihat pemandangan langka itu di gintama episode 53 durasi menit 21:58, lagu penutup 'samurai heart' dan banyak scene lainnya yang tidak mungkin disebutkan semua sekarang karena author terlalu sibuk mengurusi fanfic ini ketimbang menulis daftar 'Moment rambut lurusnya Gin'.

2. Wig. Tanpa disadari sendiri oleh Gin, wig membuatnya terlihat aneh bahkan terlihat bodoh, terutama wig afro.

3. Catok. Memakai catok tidak tahan lama, rambut ikalnya Gin lebih _amazing_ ketimbang kekuatan catok.

Jadi, Gin memutuskan untuk memakai produk 'Treukke' yang konon bisa meluruskan rambut secara permanen! Tapi takdir berkata lain, gara-gara Treukke, Gin jadi kehilangan indra perasa di lidahnya.

Lah koq bisa?

_sehari sebelumnya_

Seperti biasa, Kagura menyantap sarapannya dengan telur di atas nasi, hal ini tentu saja membuat Gin bosan. Untuk membuat menu ini tidak _mainstream_ setiap saat, Kagura menambahkan menu kecap, sayangnya kecap sudah tidak ada. Perhatian Kagura teralihkan pada botol TreUkke di meja Gin dan mengiranya sebagai 'kecap' karena isi dan warnanya hampir serupa dengan kecap.

Gin tidak menyadarinya... ia tidak tahu 'kecap' yang ia taburkan adalah sampo 'TreUkke'! Saat pertama kali mengunyahnya, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk, muntah-muntah... kehebatan bahan kimia TreUkke tampaknya berdampak pada indera pengecap Gin. Akhirnya... Lidah Gin jadi tidak peka. Kagura yang menyadari hal ini langsung membuang sampo TreUkke dan mencapnya sebagai 'Kecap beracun'!

Dua hari berlalu sejak Gin kehilangan indera pengecapnya. Semua makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya sama sekali tidak ada rasanya. Bagi Gin yang maniak makanan manis, ini semua adalah mimpi buruk.

"Gin san, kau baik-baik saja?" Shinpachi mulai khawatir melihat Gin yang menghabiskan kue sampai bungkusnya, Gin pasti sangat frustasi.

"Coba pakai ini." Kagura menambahkan garam di kue yang masih tersisa.

"Aaah... aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," Gin bersandar di bangkunya "Aku mau keluar dulu."

Gin meratapi nasib, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami nasib na'as seperti ini!? kenapa bukan Shinpachi yang kehilangan kacamatanya atau Kagura yang lidahnya bermasalah sehingga tidak bisa mengucapkan 'aru' !?

Gin membuang stressnya dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota.

"Hei, kau pemuda berambut putih yang disana." Seorang pria tua menunjuk Gin "Mau mencoba keberuntunganmu?"

"Aku?" Gin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata pria itu adalah seorang penjual semacam lotre, ia memiliki sebuah mesin kayu kecil yang berisi banyak bola warna-warni. Setiap warna bola memiliki jenis hadiah yang berbeda.

Gin pelan-pelan memutar mesin itu, orang-orang ikut berkumpul mengerubungi untuk melihat hasilnya.

"Me..merah..." sang penjual tampak kaget, ia lalu memberi Gin bungkusan besar "Selamat anda mendapatkan kue rasa spesial kacang merah yang baru diproduksi dari pabrik ternama OleO"

"Uwoh!" Gin kegirangan, kue spesial kacang merah!? Gin tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya. Eh tapi... Gin baru ingat kalau ia sedang mengalami situasi 'semua makanan rasanya hambar'. Yah, daripada hadiah itu terbuang, mungkin Gin bisa memberikannya pada Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Keberuntungan yang bisa dibilang 'beruntung pada waktu yang salah' telah membuat Gin semakin galau, belum lagi di toko kue langganannya menyediakan GRATIS MAKAN PARFAIT SEPUASNYA DI CAFE untuk pelanggan setia seperti Gin.

Gin hanya menghela nafas, ditengah kebingungannya itu ia berhenti di kedai sake dan bertemu dengan beberapa anggota shinsengumi (Kondou, Hijikata dan Shogo).

"Danna (Bos)?" Okita melirik Gin "Jarang-jarang kita bertemu di kedai."

"Aku tak peduli," Wajah Gin menunjukan kalau ia memang sedang _down_ "Aku pesan sake yang banyak, cepat!"

"Oi Oi, kau kenapa?" Kondou tertawa kecil "Sedang patah hati?"

"Biarkan saja dia," Hijikata cuek, ia mulai menambahkan mayonaise ke es krim serutnya.

"Yiks.. menjijikan." Okita tidak tahan melihat es krim spesial Hijikata.

Kondou san sudah lama memaklumi kebiasaan Hijikata, maka ia sudah tidak aneh dengan pemandangan seperti ini, "Hahaha... Toshi, kau memang luar biasa. Aku berani bertaruh tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa meminum es krim campur mayones porsi besar."

"Benarkah?" Okita tidak yakin, "Siapa tahu ada orang lain yang sanggup makan dan minum campur mayones seperti Hijikata."

"Tidak akan pernah ada hahaha" Kondou menghabiskan sisa sakenya, "Kalau ada orang yang bisa memesan es krim campur mayones dan menghabiskannya maka aku akan memberinya seratus ribu yen!"

Gin tidaklah tuli, ia mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang yang disebutnya 'trio bodoh' itu. Seratus ribu yen?

Gin memanggil penjaga kedai, "Hoi! aku pesan es krim super besar dengan mayones ekstra."

"EH?" Kondou, Hijikata dan Okita kaget.

"Yo..Yorozuya, kau tidak serius kan?" Kondou seakan meremehkan.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu barusan." kata Gin "Seratus ribu yen jika aku bisa menghabiskan menu ini."

"Hei, ada yang tersipu tuh." Okita melirik Hijikata.

"Si..siapa yang tersipu!?" Hijikata kesal.

"Akhirnya ada yang mengerti selera Hijikata," Okita melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak yakin danna bisa menghabiskan menu menjijikan itu."

Memang benar... Jika dalam keadaan biasa, Gin tidak sudi makan es krim campur mayones, tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda! Lidah Gin tidak peka, ia bisa menghabiskan makanan ini!

...

...

...

...

...

Seratus ribu yen berhasil didapatkan Gin.

Kondou san bangkrut.

Hijikata entah kenapa merasa senang.

Okita memesan lagi sake.

Sebelum meninggalkan Shinsengumi, Gin memamerkan uang yang baru didapatkan di hadapan Kondou.

"Aku melakukan ini demi uang, bukan demi selera anehmu." Gin melirik Hijikata sambil tersenyum "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau harus coba juga menu Uji-don Gintoki, tapi aku tidak akan memberimu seratus ribu yen."

* * *

**SELINGAN 'OSHIETE! GINPACHI SENSEI! '**

Ginpachi sensei berdiri tepat membelakangi papan tulis.

Ginpachi Sensei mulai membaca surat;

"Etto... kita mendapatkan beberapa pesan dari para penonton (pembaca). Mari kita baca tiga surat mereka"

**Surat pertama dari 'Hero alias Hiroshima Nagasaki'**

_Sebenarnya fanfic chapter ke 4 itu rute Gin dan Otae kan? kenapa masih belum diceritakan juga?_

"Hero san, cobalah mengerti situasi. Pembaca akan bosan kalau terus menerus menceritakan soal rute, setidaknya berilah sedikit 'fanservice' atau 'iklan' atau 'cerita tambahan' atau apa saja, yah terlalu banyak atau."

Ginpachi menjilat lolipop yang sering dikira rokok, ia kembali membaca surat berikutnya.

**Surat kedua dari review fanfic chapter 3 'Shena BlitzRyuseiran'**

_Pokoknya chap kali ini bikin daku bener-bener ngakak gak ketulungan. Mana bacanya pas malem-malem lagi. Suara udah kayak kunti kejepit lemari nahan ketawa. Wkwkwk_

Ginpachi sensei masih memasang tampang datarnya,

"Etto

...

...

...

...

Shena san, aku sarankan agar kau mengecek isi lemarimu karena aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ternyata ada 'kuntilanak' sungguhan ikut tertawa di dalam lemarimu itu, aku serius."

******Surat ketiga dari review fanfic chapter 3 **'kanon rizumu'

_Perjuangan yorozuya gin-chan, sia2! Ternyata kita semua dikibulin sa-chan (author)! Keren2! XD bener2 kayak nonton animenya!_

"Saya akan selalu setia menipu dan mengerjai kalian semua jadi tetap ikuti perjuangan Gintoki sampai akhir! Yosh!"

Ginpachi sensei berdeham, "Tentu saja aku membaca review kalian semua. Shinpachi dan Kagura bahkan membacanya sampai berulang kali."

- Baiklah, sesi pertama Ginpachi sensei sampai sini, jika ada yang ingin suratnya dibacakan Ginpachi sensei, kalian bisa mereview dengan melampirkan parfait dan shonen jump edisi terbaru. -

* * *

Ternyata tidak selamanya kehilangan idera pengecap itu membawa pengaruh buruk. Seratus ribu yen! Dalam sekejap raut wajah Gin berubah jadi ceria.

"Gin san?"

Gin mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Otae?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kebetulan, aku ada perlu. Daripada bicara disini, lebih baik kita bicara di rumahku saja."

Otae sepertinya baru selesai belanja, ia membawa banyak bahan makanan. Setelah sampai di rumah, Otae mempersilahkan Gin duduk dan menunggunya membuat masakan sebentar.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinchan?" suara Otae terdengar dari arah dapur "Apakah ia bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah Gin san menggajinya dengan benar?"

"Te...ten..."

"Hah?"

"Ten... Tentu saja!" Gin terbata-bata, "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Otae keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Semua makanannya...GOSONG. DARK MATTER!

"Di tempat kerjaku, ada seorang laki-laki yang sering mengganggu. Ia datang dan memilihku untuk menemaninya minum."

"Bukankah itu hal biasa?"

"Dia selalu mengkritik apapun yang menurutnya salah! Bahkan... ia mengancam akan menutup tempat aku bekerja jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik tanah, wajar saja ia punya kekuasaan penuh. Ia bahkan mengkritik makanan buatanku."

Gin menatap seluruh makanan buatan Otae, bukankah wajar kalau orang-orang mengkritik makanan seperti ini?

"Dia melempar dan menginjak-injak tamagoyaki buatanku di hadapan semua orang." Otae menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

Mendengar hal seperti itu, Gin mulai terganggu. Meskipun memang makanan buatan Otae termasuk makanan 'super gagal' tapi pria itu seharusnya menjaga perasaan Otae dengan tidak menginjak makanan yang susah payah dibuatkan Otae!

Gin memberanikan diri mencicipi Tamagoyaki buatan Otae. Benar saja, tidak ada rasanya karena lidah Gin bermasalah.

"Lumayan enak." Gin berbohong "Pria itu pasti pria brengsek karena tidak menghargai jerih payahmu."

"Gin san..." wajah Otae memerah, baru kali ini ia melihat Gin tersenyum setelah memakan makanan buatan Otae.

Dalam hati Gin: 'ITU SEMUA KARENA LIDAHKU YANG SEDANG ERROR! KALAU KEADAANKU NORMAL, AKU PASTI LANGSUNG MUNTAH DI TEMPAT!'

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Gin bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, setidaknya pura-pura jadi kekasihku agar dia berhenti menggangguku."

"AKU BISAAAA" Terdengar suara Kondou san berteriak, ternyata ia muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik atap. "Otae san! Biar aku saja yang menerima pekerjaan ini!"

Otae san tersenyum tapi urat muncul di mukanya, "Kondou san, bisakah kau... BERHENTI MENGUNTITKU!?" Otae melempar Kondou seolah Kondou adalah celana dalam bau yang dilempar ke tempat sampah ketimbang ke mesin cuci.

Jadi.. ya begitulah, akhirnya Gin setuju untuk menemani Otae menemui pria menyebalkan itu besok malam.

Tapi tapi... mendadak Gin sakit perut. Lidahnya memang bisa menerima segala jenis makanan tapi perutnya tidak!

"Aku harus pulang!" Gin mulai pucat, pikirannya tertuju pada toilet "Aku akan datang besok ke tempatmu. Siapkan saja bayarannya karena yorozuya melakukan tugas apapun asalkan diberi imbalan"

"Ah? bungkusannya?" Otae menunjuk dua bungkusan besar berisi kue yang didapat Gin secara gratis di kota.

"Untukmu saja, " Gin mengambil satu bungkusan "Yang ini untuk Shinpachi dan Kagura"

"Wah...tumben sekali."

"Sudah ya, aku buru-buru!" Gin berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Otae. Otae melihat sisa makanan di meja.

"Gin san ternyata sangat baik, baru kali ini ia menikmati makanan buatanku. Aku harus lebih semangat untuk membuatkannya makanan yang lebih enak nanti, yosh!"

Sementara itu, Kondou san... dengan kekuatan 'menguntit'nya akhirnya ia tahu bahwa indera pengecap Gin sedang lumpuh karena memakan sampo TreUkke. Kondou melakukan hal serupa agar bisa menyantap masakan Otae.

Alhasil...

Di markas Shinsengumi, Hijikata mengumumkan hal penting pada semua anggota.

'Kondou san dibawa ke rumah sakit karena keracunan'

Hijikata keasyikan memilih menu mayones yang akan direkomendasikannya pada Gin. Okita bahkan berfikir bahwa Hijikata ibarat seorang perempuan yang kebingungan memilih baju yang akan dipakai untuk kencan.

**To be continued**

Okay~~ akhirnya sudah chapter 4 (heh? maji aru ka? masih chapter 4?).

arigato semuanya yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. Ohya 'sesi ginpachi sensei' mulai saya berlakukan di chapter ini ya hehe... jadi kalau kalian ada pertanyaan apapun, silakan bertanya, nanti akan dijawab oleh Ginpachi sensei. Lalu kenapa di sesi ini hanya 3 surat yang dibacakan? itu karena ini masih 'perdana' jadi tidak bisa banyak-banyak. Bukan berarti review kalian tidak baca, saya baca semua koq ^_^ untuk sesi Ginpachi sensei berikutnya mungkin akan lebih banyak, so~~ sarannya ya :3

||Author langsung keramas pakai TreUkke||


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Fanfic The World Gintoki Only Knows © Yueren**

**Warning: Gaje seperti animenya**

**The World Gintoki Only Knows**

**(Parodi The World God Only Knows)**

* * *

_Perasaan ini biarlah aku sendiri yang memendamnya walaupun tanpa kau sadari bahwa aku begitu memperhatikanmu. Waktu demi waktu aku mengingat wajahmu, suaramu, tak jarang aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan tidur denganmu._

_Apa kau tahu persamaan antara Titan (Shingeki no kyojin) dan dirimu? Titan menyerang manusia, sementara kau menyerang hatiku. Lalu..._

_Apa kau tahu persamaan antara kamen rider wizard dan dirimu? KR Wizard memberi harapan bagi orang-orang, sementara kau memberi harapan untukku. Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga. Dalam kesempatan ini, aku berharap bisa mendapatkan hatimu. _

...

...

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Hijikata saat Okita meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa-apaan kalimat puitis diatas? Tidak hanya puitis tapi juga lebay dan gombal. Bidadari jatuh dari surga? aku sampai geli dan merinding mendengarnya." Okita mengambil tisu kemudian membuang ingus.

"Itu bukan dialogku!" Bentak Hijikata, ia menunjukan selembar kertas pada Okita "Kondou san lah yang menulis kalimat puitis tadi! Ia memintaku untuk mengirimkannya pada Otae san. Aku juga tidak menyangka di chapter 5 ini kalimat pembukanya adalah kalimat puitis dari Kondou san"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kondou san sekarang?"

"Nanti malam juga dia sudah boleh pulang." Hijikata melihat Yamazaki sedang berlari melewati taman depan. "Oi! Yamazaki!"

Yamazaki tampak terburu-buru, ia membawa beberapa berkas surat.

"Ada apa Hijikata san?" tanya Yamazaki.

"Antarkan surat ini ke kediaman Shimura, berikan pada Shimura Tae."

"Oh baiklah..." Yamazaki mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan Hijikata, menggabungkannya dengan berkas-berkas yang sedang ia bawa.

Hijikata menyalakan kembali rokoknya, "Dengan ini setidaknya perasaan Kondou san tersampaikan."

Yamazaki kerepotan mengurus berkas surat yang ia bawa. Surat tagihan listrik, surat tagihan hutang, surat perintah, surat penangkapan dan surat-surat lainnya. Tanpa Yamazaki sadari, ia salah memasukan surat tagihan hutang ke amplop yang akan dikirimnya ke rumah Otae san.

_Kondou san, __Perasaan yang kau curahkan dalam secarik kertas…. __Otae pasti akan mengerti perasaanmu._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata Otae saat ia membaca surat tagihan hutang yang di amplopnya jelas-jelas tertulis nama pengirim 'Kondou Isao'.

"Tadi Yamazaki mengantarkan surat itu kesini. Memangnya kakak pernah meminjam uang ke shinsengumi?" Shinpachi balik bertanya.

"Gorilla sialan..." Otae merobek kertasnya menjadi potongan kecil "Entah apa maksudnya berbuat iseng seperti ini, aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Tidak hanya si gorilla, pelanggan menyebalkan di tempat kerjaku juga rasanya ingin ku bunuh."

"Bukankah kakak sudah meminta bantuan Gin san untuk menangani pelanggan menyebalkan itu? Gin san sempat cerita hal itu padaku."

"Benar, nanti malam aku akan mengajaknya ikut denganku."

Gin berjanji akan bertemu Otae di bar tempat Otae bekerja. Persiapan Gin cukup mantap, ia mengenakan kemeja biru dengan jas putih dan celana putih.

"Just Do It!" Gin bergaya ala host, 'Just Do It' adalah mantra alias dialog khasnya Gin saat henshin dari 'samurai' menjadi 'host'. Oh tentu saja saat ini Gin tidak akan menjadi host, ia hanya memakai pakaian trend sebagai tamunya Otae.

Kagura, Shinpachi dan Hero membuntuti Gin dari belakang.

"Tumben kau muncul." Kata Shinpachi pada Hero yang sibuk menulis moment penting di kertas.

"Di chapter sebelumnya aku sibuk menonton Ginta-MaN, karena itulah aku baru sempat muncul sekarang." Balas Hero.

"Eh lihat lihat!" Kagura menunjuk Otae yang sudah berdiri menunggu Gin di pintu masuk.

"Aku punya ide." Kata Hero "Aku akan menaiki motor dan pura-pura hampir menabrak Otae san, saat itu Gin san menyelamatkan Otae san dengan memeluknya."

"Hee?" Kagura kurang mengerti.

"Begini nih," Hero berdeham.

-Imajinasi mode: ON—

**Dialog berikut adalah imajinasinya Hero.**

Gin: Maaf sudah menunggu lama.

Otae: Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang.

_Suasana terasa lovey dovey._

_Brmmm Brmmm Brmmmm_, sebuah motor besar melesat kencang dari arah kiri, ia menabrak apapun yang ada di depannya. Motor itu melesat tak tentu arah dan siap menabrak Otae.

Gin: Awas! (Gin mendorong Otae sambil memeluknya).

Otae: Kyaaa! (Otae pun terjatuh, tapi ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Gin).

Keduanya berhasil menghindari motor besar yang hampir menabrak Otae, tapi sekarang keduanya justru ada dalam posisi yang canggung.

Gin: Kau tidak apa-apa?

Otae: Gi...Gin san... (Wajah Otae memerah karena wajah Gin begitu dekat dengannya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang).

Gin: Otae...

Otae: Gin san…

**-Imajinasi Selesai—**

Hero tertawa sendiri, "Bagaimana? Rencanaku keren kan?"

"Ho...boleh juga." Kagura ikut-ikutan semangat.

"Jangan sampai kau menabrak kakakku!" Shinpachi cemas.

"Tenang saja." Hero mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ia kemudian menaiki motornya dan bersiap melesat ke arah Otae dan Gin yang masih berdiri disana.

**Brmmmm...Brmmmmmm...Brmmmmmm...**

Motor besar melesat menuju arah Otae.

"Ah!" Otae terkejut, saking terkejutnya ia melempar tasnya ke arah si pengemudi motor yang tak lain adalah Hero san. Ajaibnya, Hero san langsung terjatuh dari motor, ia mengenakan helm sehingga Gin tidak mengenalinya.

"Hoi, memangnya kau tidak bisa mengendaraimu motormu dengan benar?" tanya Gin, ia kelihatan marah.

"Tu...tunggu." Hero mau membuka helmya tapi talinya susah dibuka. "Ini aku!"

Terlambat, Gin menendang motor Hero sampai terpental jauh ke jalan.

"Motorku!" Hero berteriak histeris "Motor yang baru dibayar kredit dua bulan! Kenapa kau tega!?"

"Kau hampir menabrak seorang wanita." Kata Gin.

"Benar-benar deh..." Otae menggelengkan kepala "Pengendara sekarang sering ugal-ugalan." Otae mengambil kembali tasnya, ternyata didalam tasnya ada batu-bata.

**Pesan dari Otae untuk pembaca:**

"Bawalah batu-bata untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti ada bahaya mengancam, lempar saja tasnya"

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, Gin dan Otae pun masuk ke bar, meninggalkan Hero san dan motor kredit yang baru dibayar dua bulannya itu.

Tamu menyebalkan yang dimaksud Otae adalah seorang pria seumuran Gin, pria itu duduk dengan gaya arogan, ia mengibaskan uang seolah itu adalah kipas. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna silver seperti Gin, tapi rambutnya lurus, hal itu membuat Gin kesal.

"Diakah orangnya?" Bisik Gin.

"Otae chann!" Pria menyebalkan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas "Sini! Sini! Temani aku malam ini. Apa kau membawa lagi tamagoyaki?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak membawanya." Kata Otae dengan nada dingin.

"Hei, kenapa bicara begitu?" pria itu berlajan menghampiri Otae "Aku akan membelimu malam ini." Ia mencolek dagu Otae dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Oh ya?" Gin memegang telunjuk kiri pria itu.

"Siapa kau!?"

"Aku?" Gin memutar telunjuk pria dihadapannya sampai ia menjerit kesakitan, tulang telunjuknya seakan patah. "Gadis ini milikku." Gin mengumumkan.

"APA KAU BILANG!?" pria itu mengelus-elus telunjuknya yang kini bisa melekuk karena tulangnya patah. "OTAE hanya boleh bersamaku, Junko Wataru!"

"Oh..." Gin mentap Pria yang ternyata bernama Junko. "Pantas saja kau bau, Unko."

"JUNKO! BUKAN UNKO!"

(ket: Unko artinya kotoran).

"Gin san benar." Timpa Otae "Gin san adalah tamuku, kau tidak bisa mengganggu kami."

"Aku tidak terima!" Junko tampak kesal "Memangnya kau punya apa!? Aku punya uang, mobil, motor, PS7, PXP, pesawat pun bisa aku beli!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa membeli perasaan seseorang dengan uang?" Gin balik bertanya "Kalau uang bisa membeli perasaan seseorang dengan mudah, maka kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus atau mencintaimu karena uang. Bukan berarti aku tidak butuh uang karena jika ada uang terjatuh pun pasti aku akan mengambilnya." Gin kemudian merangkul Otae "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku, dia lebih berharga dari uang yang bisa aku dapatkan kapan saja."

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyerahkan mainanku pada orang lain! Aku menantangmu!" Junko semakin menaikan volume suaranya.

Suasana memanas, semua tamu dan pelayan berkumpul mengerubungi Gin, Junko dan Otae.

Dari dalam lantai tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria membawa mix, ia memakai kacamata hitam. Pria yang muncul secara mendadak ini menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Hidari' si 'pembawa acara'.

"Baiklah pemirsa, tantangan sudah diajukan oleh Wataru san. Bagaimana dengan anda Sakata san?"

"Cih... ternyata menyingkirkan dia tidak semudah yang aku kira." Kata Gin pelan. "Aku terima tantanganmu!"

PERTARUNGAN MEMPEREBUTKAN OTAE PUN DIMULAI!

TURNAMEN TENKAICHI BUDOKAI OTAE VERSION.

(Ket: Tenkaichi budokai: pertarungan bela diri sedunia di anime dragon ball).

Dinding dan lantai perlahan bergetar, orang-orang mengira ini semua ulah gempa tapi ternyata bukan! Bar yang luasnya tidak terlalu besar itu berubah menjadi arena pertarungan! Temboknya membelah, berganti dengan jajaran bangku menjulang ke atas bak stadion.

Disaat bersamaan, Kagura, Shinpachi dan Hero datang kesana, mereka terkejut melihat perubahan ruangan yang berteknologi tinggi ala matrix ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shinpachi.

* * *

**-Selingan Oshiete Ginpachi Sensei-**

Ginpachi sensei...

Sensei...

Halo?

Sensei, apa kau ada disana?

Trrrr...Trrrrr...Trrrrrrrrr...

Ngung...

**OSHIETE GINPACHI SENSEI!**

Mohon maaf, terjadi kesalahan teknis. Ginpachi sensei tidak ditemukan, sepertinya kali ini sesi Ginpachi sensei libur.

* * *

Pertarungan Tenkai Ichi Budokai kali ini mengharuskan setiap peserta memiliki tiga orang dalam timnya. Jelas saja Gin langsung merekrut Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Junko merekrut bodyguardnya sebagai teman satu tim, bodyguard Junko adalah dua orang pria kekar berkulit gelap dengan otot besar.

**TIM SAKATA**: GIN, SHINPACHI, KAGURA.

**TIM J-UNKO**: JUNKO, BODYGUARD A, BODYGUARD B.

Hidari: Pertarungan pertama dimulai! Masing-masing tim silahkan mewakilkan satu orang untuk babak pertama ini.

"Biar aku saja." Pinta Shinpachi.

"Shinchan..." Otae cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti menang. Lagipula aku sering latihan."

Otae hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyemangati, "Semoga beruntung."

Di Tim J-Unko, Bodyguard A turun terlebih dahulu.

Shinpachi konsentrasi, ia sering latihan berpedang, ia juga sering pemanasan, melawan pria berotot seperti itu tidak akan sulit. Memang selama ini Shinpachi menghabiskan waktu di episode komedi tanpa pertarungan, ia bahkan merindukan ketegangan dalam bertarung. Kebetulan sekali lawannya adalah pria yang kelihatannya kuat, Shinpachi tidak boleh kalah!

**Babak pertama adalah kontes menyanyi ****di ajang bakat ****'Edo Idol'.**

"Dafuk!?" Gin tersedak "Kenapa menyanyi!?"

"Ini Tenkaichi budokai modern." Kata Hidari "Di zaman sekarang, tidak hanya bakat bela diri yang dibutuhkan, bakat kesenian pun berperan penting."

"Ini gawat..." Gin tahu kalau suara Shinpachi itu 'terlalu parah'.

Suara Shinpachi sumbang tapi Shinpachi tidak menyadarinya, Shinpachi justru bersyukur babak pertama adalah kontes menyanyi karena ia sudah menghafal lagu terbaru Otsu!

Kontes pertama dimulai dari Shinpachi.

Bayangan pertarungan hidup-mati mulai menghilang dari kepala Shinpachi, berganti menjadi kumpulan lirik lagu terbaru Otsu.

"Baiklah." Shinpachi mulai serius "Demi menjadi finalis Edo-Idol, aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Kenapa tujuanmu berubah!?" Gin berteriak dari bangku penonton "Bertarunglah demi kakakkmu! Bukan demi edo idol!"

"**MULAI!" **

"CHOME CHOME!" Shinpachi bernyanyi (berteriak) sekuat tenaga sampai suaranya bergetar. "CHOME CHOME! SORE WA KIKEN NA INVITATION **** CHOME CHOME! AH AH! JIJOU *** WA *** DE KEKKYOKU AH AH! AAAAAHHH! CHOME CHOME! KOODO DAKARA *** CHOME CHOME AAAAAHHH!"

Semua orang yang ada disana menutup telinga, termasuk Gin. Gawat...gawat... hentikan musik! Hentikan sekarang juga! Demi kebaikan kalian semua, tutup telinga!

**Hentikan acaranya!**

Ngunggg...

**To be continued**

**?**

* * *

**OSHIETE GINPACHI SENSEI!**

Ginpachi sensei: Test... test! Ah, sudah bisa sekarang. Maaf pemirsa, tadi ada kesalahan teknis.

Baiklah, mari kita bacakan surat dari para pembaca.

**Surat pertama dari Yue'ren Shirahane**** (Alias authornya sendiri, numpang eksis).**

'_Kapan fic ini tamat?'_

Ginpachi sensei terdiam sebentar kemudian melempar surat dari Yue'ren ke tempat sampah.

Ginpachi sensei: Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali request dari para reader yang meminta untuk memasukan rute Hijikata ke dalam cerita. Salah satunya dari higitsune84tails'

**Surat kedua dari review fanfic chapter 4 'higitsune84tails'**

'_Apa fic ini akan berbau yaoi?'_

Ginpachi membetulkan kacamatanya yang bengkok, "Astaga, fujoshi. Hmmm... apa mungkin aku harus membuat vote? Kita akan mendiskusikan hal ini di chapter selanjutnya.

**Surat ketiga dari review fanfic chapter 4 UseMyImagination**

'Kalau ingin punya rambut lurus kenapa tidak tanya Zura saja?'

"Baiklah, ini dia respon dari Zura"

Katsura: Zura janai! Katsura da! Ingin mendapatkan rambut halus sepertiku? Aku akan membagikan tipsnya secara gratis, cukup bergabung dengan Joi. Di Joi, anda akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan.

Have a Joy in Joi~

**See you next chapter!**

Untuk menaklukan hati Otae, Gin dkk harus melewati turnament tenkaichi budokai! Akankah Gin menang? Bagaimana perasaan Otae pada Gin? Jika surat Kondou tertukar dengan surat tagihan hutang, kemanakah surat Kondou san yang asli?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki

The World Gintoki Only Knows (c) Yue'ren Shirahane

Warning: Gaje seperti animenya + NO OOC

(Parodi The World God Only Knows)

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Yorozuya mendapat permintaan dari Hero san untuk mempraktekan game dating sims, Gin ditunjuk untuk menaklukan hati para wanita sebagai sample game. Jika Gin menolak maka 'Sepukku'! Karena Hero sudah membayar Gin untuk pekerjaan ini sementara uangnya sudah dihabiskan Gin untuk membayar sewa rumah. Setelah menaklukan Sa'chan, kali ini Gin harus menaklukan hati Otae. Ternyata Gin punya saingan! Untuk mendapatkan Otae, Gin dkk harus melewati turnament Tenkaichi budokai (Turnamen beladiri sedunia dari anime Dragon Ball).

* * *

Babak pertama Tenkaiichi budokai ternyata adalah pertarungan menyanyi ajang bakat 'Edo-Idol'. Shinpachi maju terlebih dahulu dan membawakan lagu penyanyi favoritnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Otsu. Shinpachi berhasil! Maksudnya, ia benar-benar berhasil membuat penonton menderita mendengar suaranya. Sebelum Shinpachi menyelesaikan lagunya, panitia memukul palu pertanda waktu Shinpachi untuk menyanyi sudah habis.

Lawan Shinpachi adalah seorang pria kekar bernama Bodyguard A (Sebenarnya ia punya nama tapi Junko tidak menyebutkan siapa namanya maka kita singkat saja menjadi B.A). B.A maju ke panggung, ia siap menyanyikan lagu. Semua penasaran, akan seperti apakah suara B.A?

Dikarenakan ini adalah fanfic yang ARTINYA full teks, percuma saja Author menulis liriknya karena kalian tidak bisa menebak seperti apa suara B.A. MAKA Author menyarankan kalian semua untuk mendengarkan opening song Gintama ke-13 yang berjudul sakura mitsutsuki. Why?

B.A membawakan lagu berjudul SakuraMitsutsuki.

"Su...Suaranya..." Shinpachi terpukau setelah mendengar suara B.A yang begitu amazing. "Jangan-jangan kau..."

B.A melempar senyum liciknya, "Di anime Gintama ini, pengisi suaraku adalah 'Ikei'"

"Ikei!" Gintoki kaget.

"Ikei siapa?" tanya Kagura.

"Ikei..." pandangan Gin tertuju pada B.A "Ikei adalah vocalist dari band spyair yang selama ini membawakan opening song & ending song untuk anime Gintama. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ikei kebagian jatah untuk menjadi pengisi suara B.A di anime Gintama ini."

"Koq bisa begitu sih!?" Shinpachi menunjuk B.A "Kau licik! pantas saja suaramu bagus!"

Protes pun percuma karena panitia sudah menetapkan pilihannya: Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh B.A dari tim J-Unko.

Shinpachi kembali ke bangku penonton dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Shinpachi pelan.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Gin melirik Kagura.

"Eh!?" Kagura tampak senang, ia lompat dari bangku. "Aku boleh duluan?"

"Semoga berhasil." Gin tersenyum.

Kagura tidak menyangka Gin mempercayakan babak kedua ini padanya, Kagura segera berlari ke arena pertarungan.

"Gin san, tumben kau mengalah." Shinpachi heran.

"Tokoh utama munculnya belakangan." Balas Gin "Itulah alasannya kenapa aku meminta Kagura turun duluan."

* * *

**TURNAMEN TENKAICHI BUDOKAI BABAK KEDUA**

**KAGURA VS BB (Bodyguard B).**

Hidari sang pembawa acara kembali tampil,

"Di babak kedua ini kalian akan bertarung melawan monster, mengalahkan banyak musuh. Intinya, kalahkan semua lawanmu dan dapatkan point sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Huo..." Gin terkesima, akhirnya di babak ini mulai serius. Ia yakin Kagura akan dengan mudah menaklukan semua lawannnya karena bagaimanapun juga Kagura itu sangat kuat.

Hidari kemudian meletakan dua benda hitam masing-masing di hadapan Kagura dan BB.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kagura.

"PS4" jawab Hidari. "Kalian berdua akan memainkan game 'Sword Art Offline' di PS4 ini, kalahkan semua monster dan raihlah level 999!"

"JADI INI PERTARUNGAN VIA GAME!?" Shinpachi berteriak kencang dari baris penonton. "Apa Kagura chan akan baik-baik saja?"

BB tertawa kecil, ia lalu melirik Kagura yang terlihat bingung. "Aku dijuluki king of game karena berhasil menaklukan banyak game. Game kali ini pun aku pasti akan mena—" belum selesai meneruskan kalimat, wajahnya sudah dihantam sandal Kagura.

"Jangan sombong!" bentak Kagura "Akulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya!"

Hidari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Game dimulai!"

Dengan kecepatan dewa, BB langsung menghantam satu persatu musuhnya dan menaklukan level per level dengan mudah. Kagura masih berkutat dengan karakter seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan dalam game.

Level 999...pasti akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

BB sudah mencapai level 8. Kagura baru memulai gamenya. Gin, Shinpachi dan Otae tertidur.

BB mencapai level 24. Kagura mencapai level 280. Gin pulang karena ia harus mandi. Shinpachi dan Otae juga pulang karena banyak pekerjaan di rumah.

BB mencapai level 101. Kagura mencapai level 720. Gin mampir ke toko dulu untuk membeli jump. (Otae: Shinchan, tolong angkat jemuran di luar, aku sedang memasak).

BB mencapai level 200. Kagura mencapai level 900. Gin asyik baca koran sambil BAB di toilet. Shinpachi asyik mendownload lagu Otsu di warnet. Otae lagi-lagi menghajar Kondou san yang menyusup ke rumahnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dua hari berlalu, akhirnya Gin, Shinpachi dan Otae kembali ke bangku penonton. Mereka luar biasa panik melihat skor saat ini: BB Level 997, Kagura Level 4 (Kagura turun level karena makan 'poison banana').

"Habislah kita!" jerit Shinpachi.

Hidari yang tampak lelah (Karena tidak istirahat selama 2 hari) akhirnya kembali berbicara.  
"Waktunya sebentar lagi habis!" Hidari melirik BB "Sepertinya kita tahu siapa yang akan keluar jadi pemenang."

Kagura tidak bisa kalah begitu saja, ia sudah berjanji pada Gin kalau ia akan menang. Gin juga sudah mempercayakan babak kedua ini pada Kagura. Kagura memegang erat stik PS4'nya. Jika Kagura kalah disini maka latihannya memakan nasi campur telur akan sia-sia. (Shinpachi: itu tidak ada hubungannya).

BB Level 998! Satu level lagi.

Kagura tahu ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, apa perjuangannya akan selesai sampai sini?

"Waktumu sudah habis." BB tertawa kencang "Sudah aku bilang kan kalau akulah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang?"

Kagura menunduk, ia tidak mungkin mencapai level 999 dalam waktu singkat. Semua sudah berakhir...

KECUALI!

"Hiah!" Kagura loncat ke arah BB dan menghantam PS4 milik BB sampai hancur berantakan.

"Argh!apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Dengan begini kau sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan permainanmu." Kagura menunjukan senyum jahatnya yang mirip Kamui alias kakaknya.

"Juri, dia curang!" BB menunjuk Kagura.

"Di game ini tidak ada larangan untuk menyerang pemain kan!?" tanya Kagura.

Hidari sempat bingung sesaat, "Tidak ada larangan bagi pemain untuk menyerang saingannya di game. Dikarenakan PS4 BB rusak maka ia didiskulifikasi. BABAK KEDUA DIMENANGKAN OLEH KAGURA DARI TIM SAKATA!"

"HORAY!" Kagura loncat kegirangan, ia melihat Gin dari bangku penonton yang memberinya 'jempol'.

"Eh?" Shinpachi membetulkan kacamatanya"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi syukurlah Kagura keluar sebagai pemenang."

"Ini adalah kekuatan dari PS4," kata Gin "Jika kau serius memainkan sebuah game sampai akhir maka kemenanganlah yang kau dapat."

"Bukankah yang Kagura lakukan hanya merusak PS4 milik BB?"

Gin tidak menjawab. Hmm...yasudahlah, yang penting Kagura menang. Shinpachi jadi kepikiran, seandainya cara licik itu bisa dipakai Kagura, kenapa Kagura tidak melakukannya sejak game dimulai? Shinpachi teringat sesuatu... Kagura adalah 'Quen of Gamer' karena di episode MonHun dan episode Owee, ia menaklukan banyak level dengan mudah.

Di karenakan para juri kelelahan menunggu di babak kedua ini, maka babak ketiga diundur sampai besok.

* * *

Para penonton bubar, termasuk Junko yang dengan arogannya pergi meninggalkan arena dengan helikopter. Shinpachi dan Kagura juga keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Gin dan Otae berdua.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang sejauh ini untukku." Kata Otae pelan.

"Santai saja." Gin menjawab dengan nada datar. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Unko berambut lurus itu. Disaat aku hampir keracunan gara-gara sampo, dia justru mendapatkan rambut lurus alami."

"Eh?"

"Ah,tidak. Lupakan yang barusan aku katakan."

"Semangat ya untuk pertandingan besok." Otae tersenyum "Walaupun aku kesal karena di chapter ini hanya kebagian sedikit jatah, tapi aku senang dengan usaha kalian."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

"Tunggu," Otae menarik lengan Gin. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini?"

"Bukankah kau sudah membayar yorozuya untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu? Duduk saja dengan tenang, di akhir nanti Unko akan berhenti mengganggumu."

"A...ah, benar juga ya." Otae merasa sedikit kecewa. Jadi... Gin membantunya semata-mata karena uang? Padahal Otae berharap lebih.

Tanpa berbasa-basi dan memperpanjang waktu, mari kita skip ke babak final!

J-UNKO VS GINTOKI. Junko sudah mempersiapkan semuanya matang-matang dengan mengikuti kursus beladiri di samurai school. Lalu Gintoki? Gin sibuk mencicipi setiap makanan untuk mengembalikan indera perasanya yang hilang.

**Arena pertarungan selanjutnya adalah...**

Sebuah rumah angker dengan pohon besar di depannya yang konon ditempati oleh korban pembunuhan.

Hidari berdeham, "Otae san ada di salah satu ruangan di rumah berhantu ini. Kalian cukup menemukannya dan mengalahkan musuh yang ada di rumah ini."

"KENAPA RUMAH BERHANTU!?" Jerit Gin.

Yorozuya sedang sial karena babak demi babak selalu saja pertarungan tidak terduga. Gin memang seorang samurai yang sangat hebat dan dijuluki Shiroyasha (White demon) yang mengalahkan banyak amanto dalam peperangan, tapi bukan berarti Gin tidak punya kelemahan! Hal yang paling ditakuti Gin adalah hantu! Dokter gigi dan diabetes juga adalah ancaman bagi Gin.

Tidak ada waktu untuk lama-lama berfikir, Gin dan Junko bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu.

Ekspresi Gin berubah jadi pucat, pertama-tama ia memasuki ruangan depan. Di ruangan depan hanya ada tumpukan barang-barang usang.

"Oi! Otae! Kalau ada disini cepat jawab!" Gin mengintip kolong meja. Tiba-tiba sosok putih melintas cepat di hadapannya. "Ah!"

Mungkin hanya perasaan Gin saja...

Dalam hitungan detik muncul sosok wanita berambut hitam tepat di hadapan Gin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

* * *

Gin membuka matanya, kepalanya masih berat karena ia terjatuh cukup keras di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya hantu wanita itu.

"Ha..hantu!?"

"Tidak perlu takut." Gadis itu tersenyum "Namaku Rena. Aku hantu yang baik." Rena berbalik, punggungnya bolong.

"Justru punggungmu yang membuatku takut!"

"Bertahun-tahun aku terjebak di rumah ini... aku ingin lepas dari kutukan ini."

"Kutukan?" tanya Gin.

(Author: hoi Gin, cepat selesaikan pertandingan ini. Tidak usah mendengarkan curhatan hantu. chapter ini sudah kepanjangan, cepat cari Otae!).

Rena menatap tangannya yang pucat, "Tiga puluh tahun lalu..." Rena mulai serius.

_Tiga puluh tahun lalu, Lokasi: rumah berhantu tempat Gin berada sekarang._

Namaku Rena, aku adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu, aku diadopsi oleh keluarga 'Serizawa' dan tinggal di rumah besar ala barat yang di depannya dihiasi pohon besar. Keluarga baruku ini termasuk keluarga bahagia, aku sangat bersyukur bisa diadopsi oleh mereka. Di ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas, kami merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Tetapi... di hari bahagia itu justru sekumpulan perampok datang.

Mereka menghancurkan kue yang susah payah dibuatkan spesial oleh ibu...

Mereka menghancurkan kado yang dibelikan oleh ayah...

Mereka membunuh Abo (anjing peliharaan) tepat di hadapanku...

Aku takut!

Ayah: Rena, sembunyilah disini. (Ayah menyembunyikanku dalam lemari).

Aku: Tidak! Jangan pergi!

Ibu: Semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah ini, mari rayakan ulang tahun bersama lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk mempercayai ucapan ayah dan ibu, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja dan kami bertiga akan merayakan ulang tahun yang tertunda ini.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah angan-angan... aku mengintip dari celah lemari, aku melihat jelas perampok itu menebas dada ayah dengan kampak, mereka juga menembak ibu tepat di dada kanan. Aku hanyalah gadis lemah... tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu selain menangis dan terus bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Ketika aku mencoba untuk keluar, meja besar justru menghalangi dan membuatku terkunci dalam lemari. Aku tahu... ini adalah hukuman untukku.

Hari demi hari aku lewati di dalam lemari bercelah kecil, dari balik celah itu aku terus menatap mayat ayah, ibu dan Abo di lantai. Aku ingin keluar dari sini dan menguburkan mereka secara layak, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku terus mencakar lemari sampai kuku jariku dipenuhi darah.

_Ayah... ibu... aku lapar. Aku ingin keluar dari sini._

Aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi nasib.

_Abo... aku ingin bermain lagi bersamamu, mengajakmu jalan-jalan._

Seandainya ada cermin, aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah sangat kurus karena entah selama beberapa hari ini yang aku lakukan hanya duduk dan menangis.

_Sebelum aku diadopsi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu rasanya memiliki orangtua. Tapi kalian datang... kalian memberi warna dalam hidupku yang abu-abu._

Kenapa? Padahal aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan normal, merasakan indahnya memiliki keluarga, tapi yang aku dapatkan justru kejadian tragis.

_Ayah... ibu... Abo... aku akan menyusul kalian._

Dua puluh hari berlari sejak aku terkurung di lemari sempit tanpa melakukan apapun selain berkedip dan bernafas, akhirnya aku ikut tewas menyusul mereka. Hanya saja... berapa lama waktu yang sudah aku habiskan? Kemana jasad mereka? Kenapa rumah ceria ini berubah total menjadi angker? Apa selama ini... aku menghabiskan waktu puluhan tahun dari tidur panjang? Aku terus bergentayangan, tidak bisa tenang sebelum menemukan jasad kedua orangtuaku dan Abo.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Rena, Gin mencoba tenang."Jadi kau mau aku menemukan jasad orangtuamu?"

Rena mengangguk.

"Yorozuya akan melakukan apapun asal dibayar."

"Aku tidak punya uang." Jawab Rena.

"Bukan itu." Gin tersenyum "Bantu aku kalahkan semua pengganggu di rumah berhantu ini, bantu aku temukan Otae, maka aku pastikan kau bisa pergi ke surga dengan tenang."

Rena langsung merasa puas, ia ingin memeluk Gin tapi percuma saja karena ia akan tembus, "Terima kasih tuan..."

"Panggil aku Gin."

Gin dan Rena pun berkeliling mencari Otae. Dikarenakan chapter ini sudah cukup panjang, mari kita persingkat sedikit dengan tidak menambahkan basa-basi. Setelah melewati satu persatu ruangan dan benda-benda misterius melayang, Gin dan Rena akhirnya sampai ke ruangan dalam, disana ada lemari besar yang terhimpit meja. Disana juga ada Junko.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu asal usul rumah hantu ini?" Junko bersiap membuka lemarinya. "Jika aku berhasil menemukan jasad Rena, maka semua hantu akan lenyap, Otae yang terkurung disini pun akan aku temukan."

"Jangan dibuka!" pinta Rena. Jelas saja ia tidak mau melihat jasadnya sendiri yang hancur berantakan di dalam lemari.

"Ku peringatkan kau!" suara Gin tampak berat "Kalau kau berani membuka lemari itu, kau tahu akibatnya."

Rena kembali menangis, dalam hati ia bergumam 'Apa aku hanya akan terus menangis?'. Junko mengabaikan perintah Gin, ia nekat membuka isi lemari itu dan dalam waktu singkat Gin menghantam Junko ke dinding sampai Junko mimisan. Junko tidak mau kalah, ia membalas Gin dengan tongkat besi yang bisa mengeluarkan listrik.

"Gin san!" Rena menjerit.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau melawanku." Junko menekan besinya sekuat tenaga ke perut Gin.

Gin tidaklah lemah, ia menahan besi itu dengan tangannya. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat membencimu? Pertama, kau sudah mempermainkan perasaan Otae (Silahkan bayangkan adegan saat Junko melempar makanan buatan Otae). Kedua, kau sangat sombong! Ketiga, kau berbuat seenaknya di rumah ini." Gin merebut besi itu kemudian mengepal lengannya kuat-kuat. "Keempat, aku benci laki-laki berambut silver yang memiliki rambut lurus!" ia menghajar Junko tanpa ragu.

Hebat, Sasuga Gin, ia berhasil merobohkan Junko dengan sangat mudah.

"Setiap orang yang meninggal juga punya privasi." Kata Gin pelan. "Rena, aku akan temukan jasad orangtuamu dan memastikan kau akan pergi ke surga dengan tenang."

Rena menggelengkan kepalanya, diikuti dengan senyuman. "Sudah cukup Gin san, sudah cukup." Rena kemudian membuka wajahnya. (MEMBUKA WAJAH!?)

Lebih tepatnya topeng... Ternyata, gadis menyeramkan yang ada di hadapan Gin saat ini adalah Otae yang sedang menyamar.

"Otae!" Gin tidak menyangka.

"Lewat pertarungan ini, semua orang bisa menilai bahwa kau adalah orang yang jauh lebih baik daripada Junko. Kau menghargai wanita meskipun wanita itu adalah hantu."

"Lalu cerita pembunuhan yang kau ceritakan barusan?"

Otae tidak menjawab, ia melirik lemari besar yang diduga tempat 'jasad Rena'. Gin yang penasaran akhirnya membuka lemari itu. Di lemari itu tidak ada jasad ataupun tengkorak... Di dalam lemari itu ada selembar kertas bertuliskan:

'Selamat, kaulah pemenangnya'.

"Maaf." Kata Otae pelan "Aku sudah mengetesmu seperti ini. Tapi entah dimana pasti di dunia ini ada seseorang yang mengalami nasib seperti Rena."

Gin menarik Otae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gin san?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah karena sudah dibohongi atau senang karena kau masih hidup, entah kenapa aku membayangkan seandainya kau ada di posisi Rena."

Ternyata semua yang terjadi di rumah hantu ditayangkan di layar lebar di arena tenkaichi budokai sehingga para penonton bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dengan ini Junko tidak lagi muncul di hadapan Gin. Untuk merayakan kemenangan Gin, Otae mengundang Kagura dan Gin ke rumahnya untuk makan-makan. Shinpachi membeli banyak kue karena ia tidak mau makan makanan buatan Otae.

"Lidahmu masih bermasalah?" Kagura berbisik pada Gin, Gin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Pesta kemenangan dimulai! Semua begitu bergembira, Otae bahkan menyuapi Gin dengan inisiatif sendiri.

"Terima kasih selalu ada disaat aku butuh." Kata Otae.

"Jangan sungkan." Gin menghabiskan sisa sake di cangkir.

"Seandainya saat itu aku sedang tidak punya uang, apa kau masih akan tetap membantuku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Gin terdiam sesaat "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, terutama saat ada pria menyebalkan yang mengganggumu."

Wajah Otae memerah... tanpa disadari mungkin Gin sudah berhasil menaklukan hati Otae. Otae tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan memeluk ataupun mencium Gin seperti halnya Sa'chan. Tapi Otae tahu caranya berterima kasih, ia menyiapkan masakan spesial untuk Gin.

Seperti biasa~ selalu ada penyusup muncul di rumah Otae. 'You-know-who' lah. Kondou bersembunyi di dalam lemari kosong, Gin yang menyadari hal itu langsung meletakan meja di depan lemari agar Kondou tidak keluar dan tidak mengacaukan acara.

Kondou san menjerit, "Aku tidak mau bernasib seperti Rena yang terkurung di lemari!"

Esoknya, indera perasa Gin kembali normal! Lidahnya sudah tidak eror. Gara-gara insiden kemarin, Otae terus mengirimi hadiah bekal makanan untuk Gin.

Menaklukan hati Otae itu ternyata cukup sulit dijalani ya?

Gin X Otae TamaT.

* * *

**OSHIETE GINPACHI SENSEI!**

Ginpachi duduk di bangku, di meja dipenuhi banyak surat. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ia ditemani Shinpachi dan Kagura.

**Surat pertama dari review fanfic chapter 5 'Shena BlitzRyuseiran'**

"_Apakah Gin, Takasugi dan Katsura masih virgin?"_

Shinpachi: pertanyaan macam apa ini!?

Kagura: yasudah sih jawab saja.

Ginpachi sensei: Mungkin karakter laki-laki yang super virgin disini hanya Shinpachi. Kalian tahu? Ia mungkin sering paffing.

Shinpachi: WOI! GINPACHI SENSEI, TOLONG SENSOR KALIMATMU BARUSAN!

**Surat kedua dari review fanfic chapter 5 'UseMyImagination'**

'_Bagaimana perasaan Gin san saat mengetahui rambut Unko san itu silver lurus?'_

Gin: Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan semua karakter berambut silver lurus. Mereka tidak mengerti perasaan seseorang yang harus kehilangan indera pengecap hanya karena ingin berambut lurus!

**Surat ketiga dari review fanfic chapter 5 'Dhy'**

'_Kenapa Hijikata tidak dijadikan rute terakhir?'_

Ginpachi sensei: Hmmm... rute Tsukuyo, Kyubei dan Tama saja belum.

Shinpachi: Oh ya untuk para pembaca, Author membuat fic baru 'Tsundere seme X Tsundere Uke VS Sadist X Aru, di khususkan untuk fans GinHiji/HijiGin dan OkiKagu.

Kagura: malah promosi, ckckck...

**Surat kelima, pengirimnya Kondou san.**

Shinpachi: Eh? Kondou san?

Kagura: berikut isi suratnya:

Perasaan ini biarlah aku sendiri yang memendamnya walaupun tanpa kau sadari bahwa aku begitu memperhatikanmu. Waktu demi waktu aku mengingat wajahmu, tak jarang aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan tidur denganmu.

**Ginpachi sensei langsung merobek kertasnya.**

Shinpachi: INI KAN SURAT KONDOU SAN YANG ADA DI CHAPTER 5!? TERNYATA SURATNYA NYASAR KE GINPACHI SENSEI!?

* * *

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Gintoki X Tama / Gin X Tama.**

Para karakter ribut memperebutkan posisi tokoh utama. Lho memangnya Gin kemana?

Zuratama, Guratama, Pachitama, Mayotama, Anpantama, DLL!?

GINHIJI HIJIGIN VOTE STARTING NOW


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**The World Gintoki Only Knows (c) Yueren Shirahane**

**(Parodi The World God Only Knows)**

**Warning: Gaje seperti animenya. NO OOC (Kept in chara) + Some dirty joke**

'**A****pa yang harus ditulis di chapter 7'**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Shogun meminta Hero (Pembuat game) untuk membuat game dating sims (game dengan satu tokoh utama pria yang dikerebungi wanita). Hero yang tidak ada ide pun meminta bantuan Yorozuya. ia ingin Gin mempraktekan game tersebut di dunia nyata sebagai sample/inspirasinya dalam membuat game. Singkatnya: Gin harus menaklukan hati para wanita. Gin tidak bisa menolak karena Hero sudah membayar lunas untuk pekerjaan ini, sementara uangnya sudah habis dipakai Gin untuk bayar sewa rumah. Jika Gin gagal menaklukan hati wanita, kemungkinan Shogun akan menyuruh Gin dan Hero untuk seppuku!

Rute 1: Gin x Sa'chan (Finish).

Rute 2: Gin x Otae (Finish)

Rute 3: Gin x Tama

Rute 4: Gin x Kyubei

Rute 5: Gin x Tsukuyo

Rute 6: -secret-

Saat menaklukan hati Otae di chapter sebelumnya, Gin terkena musibah. Ia kehilangan indera pengecapnya, semua makanan terasa hambar. Setelah lidahnya kembali normal, ia pun balas dendam dengan memakan makanan manis dalam porsi banyak.

**Di chapter 7 ini seharusnya rute Gin x Tama, tapi...**

Gin pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis, ia hampir terkena diabetes kalau saja tidak buru-buru dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sekarang... Author pun kebingungan harus bagaimana melanjutkan fanfic ini karena tokoh utamanya saja sedang K-O.

Karena itulah, sekarang waktunya RAPAT!

**Shinpachi dan Kagura selaku pembawa acara.**

**Tamu terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok.**

**Kelompok 1 (Random chara)**: Otose, Cathrine, Katsura, Elizabeth, Sakamoto.

**Kelompok 2 (Shinsengumi chara)**: Kondou, Hijikata, Okita, Yamazaki.

**Kelompok 3 (Kiheitai)**: Kijima, Bansai, Takechi. (Takasugi Shinsuke menolak untuk datang karena selama ini setiap ada pertemuan pun dia jarang datang).

**-para wanita dalam rute (Sa'chan, Otae, Tama, Kyubei dan Tsukuyo sengaja tidak diundang)-**

Shinpachi berdiri di depan meja, di hadapannya ada banyak kursi dibuat pola melingkar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya." Shinpachi menatap tamu di sekelilingnya "GINTAMA saat ini sedang mengalami krisis karena tokoh utamanya alias Gin san sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia hampir terkena diabetes. Masalahnya... bagaimana nasib gintama? Bagaimana nasib fanfic ini?"

Otose mengacungkan tangan, "Tamatkan saja fanfic ini, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat jatah muncul."

"Iya betul! Tamatkan saja fanfic ini!" Cathrine ikut-ikutan.

"Woi! Kalian dendam ya gara-gara baru sekarang muncul!?" bentak Shinpachi.

"Ini kan memang fanfic khusus rute'nya Ginchan, wajar saja kalau ia sering muncul." Kata Kagura dengan santai. "Salahkan saja Authornya."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Katsura.

Shinpachi berfikir sejenak, "Mmm... Author fanficnya kabur, terpaksa aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sepertinya fanfic TWGOK ini akan tetap lanjut sampai Gin san keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan ia sembuh, fanfic ini juga tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kalian ada ide?"

Yamazaki mengacungkan tangan, "Bagaimana kalau ganti tokoh utamanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi tokoh utama." Kata Takechi.

Kijima menggebrak meja, "Aku tidak setuju kalau _Shinsuke'sama_ jadi tokoh utama di fanfic ini! Bisa-bisa semakin banyak wanita yang meliriknya! Hanya aku yang boleh dekat dengan _Shinsuke'sama_!"

Hijikata menghisap rokoknya, ia menyikapi rapat ini dengan santai. "Intinya, kau ingin kami semua berperan selagi laki-laki bodoh berambut silver itu sakit? Setelah dia sembuh, dia kembali jadi tokoh utama di fanfic ini sementara kami semua akan disingkirkan?"

"Ano... Hijikata san, kenapa gaya bicaramu sadis begitu? Tidak ada satupun yang disingkirkan. " jawab Shinpachi.

Okita yang daritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku tidak yakin _danna_ akan sembuh cepat. Bagaimana jika tokoh utamanya diganti saja? Ganti fanfic ini judulnya jadi 'TW DOUBLE OK- alias TWOOK. The World Okita Only Knows. Menaklukan hati para wanita bukanlah hal yang sulit."

"Isi kepalamu tidak beres! Apa-apaan TWOOK?!" bentak Kagura.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu kalau aku jadi tokoh utama laki-laki yang harus menaklukan para wanita." Okita melempar tatapannya yang menyebalkan ke arah Kagura.

"Kalau kau jadi tokoh utama, tidak hanya fanfic ini, anime Gintama pun akan berubah jadi anime genre S!" Kagura tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah...sudah...semuanya, tolong jangan bertengkar." Pinta Shinpachi.

Bansai si 'Tsunpo' ikut mengacungkan lengan, "Ngomong-ngomong... aku penasaran, kenapa anime ini dinamakan Gintama?"

Kondou melirik Bansai, "Karena kalau tokoh utamanya aku, nama animenya Gorillatama."

_(Kagura: Dia baru saja menyebut dirinya Gorilla?)._

Cathrine mengambil rokok di kantongnya, "Gintama itu plesetan dari Kintama yang artinya anus. "

" Woi! Cathrine! Kau ini kan perempuan, jangan bicara begitu! Setidaknya gunakan sensor –beep- atau tanda bintang!" Shinpachi heboh.

"Cih!" Cathrine membuang muka sambil meludah.

Sakamoto mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Ahahaha- ahahaha- Kalau tidak salah di anime Gintama ada karakter android bernama Tama kan? Apa jangan-jangan anime Gintama itu cerita tentang Gin dan Tama?"

"Bukan... " Jawab Shinpachi "Walaupun sama-sama'tama' tapi artinya beda. Gin (Silver) dan Tama (Soul), Gintama artinya silver soul alias jiwa perak. Berhubung fanfic ini rute Gin x Tama (Telur), anggap saja judul ini didedikasikan untuk mereka berdua."

"Kalian semua terlalu meributkan masalah sepele." Kata Hijikata.

"Kau yang terlalu santai!" Kagura menunjuk Hijikata "Di anime Hakuouki, Samurai X dan anime lainnya, ada juga karakter bernama Hijikata tapi mereka bukan maniak mayones."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan Mayones!?"

" Kalau masih ngotot, silahkan jadi tokoh utama di anime Samurai XXX."

"Seandainya tokoh utama diganti, orang-orang pasti protes." Yamazaki cukup serius.

Kijima tanpa ragu melempar vas bunga ke arah Yamazaki. "Hoi anpan freak! Jangan rakus! Kau sudah kebagian bicara dialog dua kali!"

"Aku bahkan baru bicara satu dialog." Timpa Bansai.

"Ahahaha- ahahaha-" Sakamoto tertawa menyebalkan seperti biasa. (yang penting dapat jatah ngomong walau cuma tertawa).

Elizabeth mengacungkan papan bertuliskan 'aku bahkan tidak bicara'.

"Kagura, bagaimana ini? mereka semua ribut ingin disorot dan kebagian jatah. Rasanya memang mustahil mengumpulkan para karakter untuk rapat." Shinpachi cemas.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki, seorang pria masuk ke ruangan, ia memakai kaos hitam dan yukata putih motif biru yang bagian lengan kanannya dilepas.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Gin chan?" tebak Shinpachi.

Heh?

" BUKAN!" jerit Kagura.

Kagura langsung menendang pria yang disangkanya Gin, pria itu ternyata Hasegawa alias Madao yang memakai kostumnya Gin.

"Hasegawa san!?" Shinpachi terbelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau memakai kostum sama persis seperti Gin san!?"

"Aku baru saja dihubungi Author, katanya aku disuruh menggantikan Gin san sebagai tokoh utama. Judul fanficnya pun di ganti jadi TWMOK."

* * *

))0000((

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**The World ****MADAO**** Only Knows (c) Yueren Shirahane**

**(Parodi The World God Only Knows)**

M.A.D.A.O _Marude dame Osan_ alias pria yang tidak bisa apa-apa (Good for nothing), nama lengkapnya Hasegawa Taizou. Kurang lebih seperti Patrick di kartun Spongebob yang hebat dalam 'tidak melakukan apapun'. Hanya saja, Patrick tidak minum alkohol dan ia belum menikah. Madao adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan (Menurut opini Madao sendiri). Madao sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik (Padahal mukanya belum pernah diperlihatkan di layar tv) tapi keduanya kini tinggal terpisah karena suatu alasan tertentu. Walaupun terpisah tapi Madao sangat setia. Pada suatu hari, seorang pembuat game bernama Hero datang menemui Madao untuk meminta pertolongan. Hero ingin Madao menjadi sample untuk game dating sims terbarunya. Intinya: Madao harus menaklukan hati para wanita. Dimulailah pertarungan Madao dalam menaklukan hati para wanita.

))000(((

* * *

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGUBAH ALUR CERITA!" bentak Shinpachi "Ayolah semuanya, tolong serius. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang di chapter 7 ini? Kalau terus seperti ini, lama-lama anime GINTAMA berubah jadi GIN**TAMAT**"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku membuat polling lho." Kagura kemudian menunjukan kertas besar dipenuhi daftar tulisan.

Polling karakter~ (By Kagura).

**Karakter terbodoh: Zura.**

(Katsura: Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!? Namaku Katsura, bukan zura!)

**Karakter yang tertawanya paling keras: Sakamoto**

(Sakamoto: Ahahaha- ahahaha- mau bagaimana lagi, di fanfic ini aku cuma kebagian jatah tertawa terus ahahaha ahahaha)

**Karakter yang jarang kebagian jatah: Yamazaki**

(Yamazaki: Biar begini juga aku punya ciri khas! Aku suka bermain badminton dan ANPANANPANANPAN!)

**Karakter yang sering dijadikan bahan penindasan seksual: Gorilla**

(Kondou: Kalau tokoh utamanya aku, Gorillatama jadi anime hentai)

**Karakter ter'kacamata' : Shinpachi**

(Shinpachi: APA MAKSUDMU KARAKTER TERKACAMATA!? CARILAH KALIMAT YANG ENAK DIDENGAR!)

**Karakter terlolicon & maniak cosplay takasugi: Takechi.**

(Takechi: Aku feminis, bukan lolicon)

**Karakter tsundere: Hijikata.**

(Hijikata: Apanya yang tsundere!?)

(Kagura: Seorang tsundere sejati tidak akan menyebut dirinya tsundere karena ia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya itu tsundere).

**Karakter sadist bastard: Okita**

(Okita: Hmm?)

**Karakter dengan logat yang 'agak maksa' : Cathrine.**

(Cathrine: Apa maksudmu hei gadis china!? Kau sendiri 'maksa' setiap bicara selalu pakai 'aru'!)

Kijima yang tidak tahan langsung merobek kertasnya tanpa membacanya sampai selesai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Kagura kesal.

"Polling apa ini!? Ngawur semua!"

Kijima mengambil puplen, mencoret daftar tulisan di kertas baru.

**Polling karakter (By Kijima)**

Tertampan: Takasugi Shinsuke.

Terkuat: Takasugi Shinsuke.

Terkeren: Takasugi Shinsuke.

Ter'misterius: Takasugi Shinsuke.

Kagura buru-buru merobek kertasnya, "DASAR MANIAK TAKASUGI! Selain Gin'chan, hanya aku yang cocok jadi tokoh utama!"

Otose tidak mau kalah, "Aku lebih senior disini! Aku yang seharusnya jadi tokoh utama!".

Katsura akhirnya ikut-ikutan, "Jika aku menjadi tokoh utama, movie 'be forever yorozuya' akan ganti judul menjadi 'be forever joi' atau 'be forever zura janai, katsura da!'".

Elizabeth mengangkat papan bertuliskan, 'anime Gintama berubah jadi Tamabeth'. Bansai asyik menulis lirik lagu terbaru untuk Otsu, Yamazaki ikut ribut sambil melempar anpan.

Entah bagaimana awalnya… akhirnya rapat untuk memutuskan **'apa yang harus ditulis di chapter 7'** pun menjadi hancur berantakan. Semua yang ada di ruang rapat saling ribut dan adu jotos untuk memperebutkan posisi 'tokoh utama'.

Shinpachi duduk lemas, ia jadi malas mengurusi.

"Ah sudahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Shinpachi menghela nafas.

_Gintoki dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit __kadar __gula…._

_Para karakter saling memperebutkan posisi tokoh utama…_

_Author fanficnya kabur…_

_Fanfic TWGOK pun terbengkalai..._

**-The World Gintoki Only Knows tamat—**

* * *

_**Gintoki's Point of view (Curhatan Sakata Gintoki).**_

Namaku Sakata Gintoki, singkatnya 'Gin'. Saat ada pertanyaan 'Apa kau kenal Sakata Gintoki?', jawaban yang didapat ada bermacam-macam.

'Boss Yorozuya', 'Samurai berambut silver', 'Tokoh utama anime Gintama', 'Pria pemalas', 'Maniak Jump' dan julukan lainnya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran kalian saat mendengar kata 'Sakata Gintoki'?

Oh sudah, lupakan saja. Saat ini aku sedang stress karena permintaan bodoh dari kostumer yang memintaku membantunya membuat game dating sims. Menaklukan hati wanita? Yang benar saja.. maksudku, aku memang tampan tapi aku tidak tertarik membuat 'harem'. Aku tidak tertarik mengumpulkan tujuh bola naga, pangkat Hokage, pemain baseball, raja bajak laut atau apapun. Serius, aku hanya ingin santai sambil membaca Jump dan makan puding. Tapi sekarang aku justru terjebak di rumah sakit gara-gara kebablasan makan makanan manis, kadar gulaku sudah sangat tinggi, bisa gawat kalau sampai terkena diabetes.

Saat tersadar, aku sudah terbaring disini berkat bantuan Tama. Tama mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menemukanku pingsan di ruang tamu, gula dan kue berceceran di lantai. Kagura dan Shinpachi mungkin sedang keluar saat kejadian itu.

Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Goku dan tokoh utama lainnya pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit karena luka pertempuran. Kemudian aku? Dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kebanyakan konsumsi makanan manis, kadar gula tinggi. Oh baiklah, ini Gintama, jadi wajar saja.

Masih ada rute Tama, Kyubei dan Tsukuyo yangharus aku selesaikan. Author kurang kerjaan itu juga menambahkan rute terbaru; 'rute rahasia'. Sejujurnya aku penasaran **siapakah 'tokoh' di rute rahasia itu? **

Apakah Gin X Ketsuno Ana? (Aku pasti sangat bahagia).

Apakah Gin X Kagura? (Hoi! Aku bukan pedo!)

Apakah Gin X Hijikata? (Ku bunuh authornya!)

Apakah Gin X Ginko? (Selfcest? Heh? Aku masih normal)

Atau Gin X Reader? (Sepertinya mustahil).

Aku terlalu malas berfikir… Jangankan mengurus rute, sekarang saja aku sudah K.O. Sepertinya mau tidak mau fanfic ini akan ditamatkan di chapter 7.

_Tok..Tok..Tok..(Seseorang mengetuk pintu)._

"Gintoki'sama? Apa kau sudah tertidur?"

Oh.. itu suaranya Tama. "Masuk saja."

Suara tadi memang Tama, tapi Tama tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang pria…

Pria itu wajah dan posturnya sama persis sepertiku. Ketika melihatnya, aku seolah sedang melihat cermin.

**-The World Gintoki Only Knows ****(sepertinya tidak jadi) ****tamat—**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author:** Hoi…. Shinpachi, Kagura, aku tidak kabur. Kalau aku kabur, fanfic ini pasti tidak akan dipublish. Sesi Ginpachi sensei libur karena Gin masih K.O di RS ^^;; jadi pertanyaan kalian di pending dulu. Okay! See u next chapter. Mind to Read/Review? But I wont give you 300yen X"D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**The World Gintoki Only Knows (c) Yueren Shirahane**

**(Parodi The World God Only Knows)**

**Warning: NO OOC + much surprise**

* * *

Masih ada beberapa tetes susu stoberi tersisa, Gin tidak mau membuang minuman favoritnya walau hanya satu tetes, bukan karena 'penghematan/global warming atau semacamnya' tapi karena ia memang rakus. Saat ini Gin sedang bersantai di rumah, suasananya begitu nyaman dan tentram. Di samping Gin ada Hijikata sedang menikmati secangkir Nilo hangat.

"Mau aku nyalakan TV?" tanya Hijikata.

"Eh…ah… bo….boleh." Gin gugup, Hijikata membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hijikata langsung menyalakan TV, setelah itu ia kembali duduk di samping Gin, Gin tampak sangat kaku seperti orang yang demam panggung.

"A…Aku tidak menyangka kau…" Gin melirik Hijikata "Kau datang ke rumahku."

"Aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu!" Gin bangkit dari kursi, semangatnya begitu menggebu-gebu "Apapun akan aku lakukan demi kau."

"Terima kasih."

Gawat…gawat… jantung Gin berdebar sangat kencang seperti habis lari keliling kota non stop, di ruang sepi ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Ada banyak hal ingin dikatakan Gin tapi Gin terlalu gugup dan sebisa mungkin tak ingin mengacaukan suasana yang backgroundnya lopelope ini. Di tengah kecanggungan itu, seorang pria muncul masuk ke ruangan. Pria berambut hitam dengan perban di mata kirinya, ia memakai yukata ungu bercorak kupu-kupu kuning, Takasugi!

"Aku lapar." Kata Takasugi, ia berjalan begitu saja memasuki rumah Gin, (serasa rumah sendiri).

"Bukannya kau sudah makan?" tanya Gin.

"Aku lapar…" Takasugi tetap mengulang kalimat yang sama, ia berjalan membuka ke kloset tempat Kagura tidur, tapi di kloset itu kosong. (serasa kloset sendiri).

"Nanti aku akan masak untuk makan malam, jangan dihabiskan semua." Kata Gin.

"Aku mau tidur dulu." Takasugi langsung masuk ke kloset dan menutup pintunya.

Hening…..

"Di…dia memang seperti itu…" Gin melirik Hijikata. "Hehe…"

…

…

…

Step step step step, suara langkah kaki kencang terdengar dari depan pintu. Shinpachi masuk ke rumah Gin tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

"**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!?**" Bentak Shinpachi sambil menggebrak pintunya "Kenapa Hijikata ada di rumahnya Gin san!? Kenapa Gin san gugup bicara dengan Hijikata! Tolong katakan padaku kalau fanfic ini masih normal." Shinpachi lalu menunjuk kloset tempat Takasugi tidur. "Kenapa ada Takasugi disana!? Aku masih ingat Author fanficnya pernah bilang kalau ia tidak akan membuat karakter menjadi 'OOC' tapi ini sih SUPER OOC! dia sudah menistakan karakter, apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh para fans Takasugi!? Ganti tuh tulisan warning di 'disclaimer fanfic'nya! Ganti jadi Warning: OOC!"

"Tenang, tenang Shinpachi kun." Gin menurunkan volume suaranya. "Semuanya masih normal, aku juga masih normal." Gin melirik Hijikata sambil tersenyum. "Iya kan?"

"Kau yang tidak normal!" Shinpachi langsung merinding "Jangan bilang kalau kau jadi gay."

Gin melempar bungkusan kosong susu stoberi tepat di wajah Shinpachi, "Shinpachi sialan, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku masih normal. Aku masih suka perempuan berdada besar (big oppai) ketimbang laki-laki yang sama-sama punya chinko. Tenang saja, anime Gintama masih genre Shonen, bukan Shonen Ai."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Shinpachi masih belum puas dengan jawaban Gin, situasinya begitu absurd.

**Author: Biar aku yang menjelaskan! (heboh). Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Countttt down!**

**5 JAM LALU, DI JALAN RAYA.**

Sadaharu terus menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Okita. Bugh! Jleb! Plak!

"Time out..time out…" Okita menahan kaki Sadaharu dengan tangannya.

Sadaharu tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap menghantam Okita sampai darahnya muncrat kesana-sini.

**Author: Eh salah…maaf maaf. Ulang lagi, Counttt down!**

**10 JAM LALU, DI RUMAH SAKIT EDO.**

Gin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit gula yang mengancamnya terkena diabetes. Kalau saja tidak ada Tama, Gin pasti masih pingsan di rumahnya. Gin memaksa ingin pulang padahal seharusnya ia pulang besok, sebelum itu… Tama datang ke ruangannya bersama seorang pria yang 100% mirip Gin, yang berbeda hanya warna matanya yaitu warna turquoise.

"Aku tidak ingat punya saudara kembar." Gin jadi lebih pusing dan membayangkan cerita dua saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak lahir. (dafuk?)

"Dia ini Leukocyte." Kata Tama, membuyarkan khayalan Gin.

(Ket: di Gintama episode Fuyo arc, ada karakter bernama Leukocyte king yang merupakan 'anti virus' dalam tubuh Tama. Leukocyte dibuat persis oleh Tama seperti Gin karena menurut Tama, sosok Gin sangat kuat).

"Leukocyte bukannya hanya bisa hidup di dalam tubuh Tama ya?" tanya Gin "Leukocyte kan sistem, bukan manusia."

"Hmmh," Leukocyte menaikan kedua lengan di pinggangnya "Aku bisa menjadi apapun yang aku mau demi nona Tama."

Tama kemudian menunjukan punggung Leukocyte pada Gin, "Aku menaruh sekrup di punggungnya. Kau hanya perlu memutarnya maka ia akan hidup."

"Itu sih sama saja seperti mainan!" bentak Gin. "Jadi kalau sekrupnya berhenti, Leukocyte juga tidak bergerak?"

"Aku masih punya cadangan." Kata Leukocyte, ia mengeluarkan kabel dari belakang pantatnya. "Cukup colokan kabel ini ke listrik, maka tenagaku akan terisi penuh."

"Biar aku gunting kabel dan sekrupnya." Gin memasang tampang horor. "Tama, apa yang kau rencakan!?"

"Ini hanya cadangan." Balas Tama "Gintama harus tetap tayang, karena itulah aku meminta Leukocyte untuk muncul dan menggantikanmu."

"Aku sudah sembuh." Gin menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Leukocyte jadi tokoh utama di sini. Bagaimana jika di tengah pertarungan tiba-tiba batrenya habis? Bagaimana jika di awal pertarungan tiba-tiba sekrupnya patah tersenggol tiang?"

"Sialan!" Leukocyte kesal "Aku tidak selemah itu!"

"Iya iya," Gin malas berdebat "Kau itu bukan manusia, melainkan 'sistem', kau sangat kuat tapi kau lebih dibutuhkan untuk melawan virus dalam tubuh Tama."

Tama tetap bersikeras untuk menjadikan Leukocyte sebagai cadangan tokoh utama. Gin tidak bisa melarang, satu-satunya yang bisa Gin lakukan sekarang adalah cepat keluar dari rumah sakit!

* * *

Esoknya Gin pulang sendiri, ia sudah sehat bugar tapi kesal karena dokter melarangnya mengkonsumsi makanan manis secara berlebihan.

Café parfait di jalan sungguh sangat menggoda….

"Tahan dirimu Gintoki!" Gin menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Sebuah sinar kuning menyala dari sisi barat seperti petasan raksasa. Gin tidak terlalu peduli, ia pun tetap berjalan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk 'puasa yang manis-manis'.

"Hoi." Terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Gintoki.

"Kagura?"

Kagura memakai pakaian ala china'nya seperti biasa, hal berbeda dari dirinya hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan.

"Gintoki, aku pikir kau sudah tewas." Kata Kagura.

Gin berjalan pelan mendekati Kagura kemudian…

"Aw!"

Menjitaknya (._.)

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Kagura berusaha membalas tapi Gintoki menahan kepala Kagura hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan begini?"

"Cih!" Kagura menjaga jarak dari Gin "Kakek tua bangka itu harus aku bunuh."

"Hah?" Gin mendengarkan sambil ngupil "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tidak hanya dia… semua orang yang melawanku harus aku 'hancurkan'."

"Ya ya ya." Gin mengucak-acak rambut Kagura "Maafkan aku karena pergi meninggalkanmu cukup lama, otakmu jadi semakin tidak waras."

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, dasar lolicon sialan!" bentak Kagura.

"KA-GU-RA!" Gin mulai habis kesabaran.

Perhatian Gin teralihkan pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Gin chan?" tanya laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu bukan Shinpachi atau Yamazaki atau karakter tsukomi lainnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Takasugi!

"Takasugi?" Gin kaget. Eh? Ada yang salah… Takasugi makan sukonbu?

"Gin chan!" Takasugi menghampiri Gin "Syukurlah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Gin melirik Kagura dan Takasugi, kedua orang ini tampak aneh. Kenapa Kagura jadi sinis? Kenapa Takasugi jadi sok akrab?

"Tubuh kami tertukar." Kata Kagura "Walaupun tubuhku ini tubuhnya Kagura, tapi aku adalah Takasugi."

"Aku Kagura." Kata 'Kagura asli' yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Takasugi.

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit." Gin muntah random di tempat tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi, segala macam muntahan parfait dan cake bersatu padu menjadi satu.

"Jangan kabur." 'Takasugi asli' menahan tangan Gin yang mau lari "Kau lihat cahaya kuning tadi kan? Gengai si ilmuwan tua bangka itu sedang membuat percobaan dengan petasan, dia sudah mengeluarkan tiga cahaya. Aku dan Kagura jadi korbannya sehingga bertukar tubuh, artinya masih ada empat orang lagi yang mengalami nasib seperti kami."

"Gin chan, aku tidak mau lama-lama dalam tubuh pria ini." Pinta Kagura sambil ngupil.

'Takasugi asli' melirik Kagura dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan berbuat hal bodoh saat kau berada dalam tubuhku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Merepotkan." Gin menggaruk kepalanya "Ayo ke tempat Gengai."

Kagura (Kagura yang ada dalam tubuh Takasugi) berjalan di samping Gin, sementara Takasugi (Takasugi yang ada dalam tubuh Kagura) berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka dan terus mengomel karena kepanasan.

"Klan yato itu lemah pada matahari." Kata Kagura "Pakai payung saja."

"Diam kau." Bantah Takasugi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus 'jaga image'.

Di tengah jalan, Gin menemukan lagi hal aneh. Sadaharu dan Okita sedang bertarung, lho? Kagura buru-buru menghampiri Sadaharu.

Bugh! Jebh! Begitu frontal dan keji! Saking kejinya, rating fanfic pun harus diganti jadi rating S (Sadis), berhubung rating S tidak ada, maka ratingnya tetap dibiarkan saja seperti ini dan adegan ini pun disensor.

**-Beep-**

"Aku sadaharu yang asli!" kata Okita yang berlari menghampiri Gin.

"Jadi…" Gin melihat Sadaharu dari kejauhan "Okita yang asli ada di tubuh Sadaharu?"

Bagi 'okita asli' ini adalah kesempatan, ia berlari mengejar Gin dan siap MELAHAP kepalanya Gin.

"Jangan cari-cari kesempatan!" Gin berlari bersama 'Sadaharu asli' yang kini memakai pakaian shinsengumi.

"Gin san, Okita itu Super Sadis." Kata Sadaharu sambil berlari "Dia menghajarku gara-gara aku mau buang pup di jalan."

"Jelas saja dia marah! Oi Sadaharu, kau bisa bicara!?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Sadaharu "Sekarang kan aku ada di tubuh Okita."

'Takasugi asli' kesal karena Gin dkk sepertinya tidak bisa diharapkan, maka ia pun pergi ke tempat Gengai bersama 'Okita asli'. Selintas seperti melihat Kagura dan Sadaharu yang berjalan padahal mereka adalah Takasugi dan Okita.

Gin diam dalam kebingungan… Kagura yang ada disebelahnya ikut-ikutan hilang. Hah…. Capeknya. Gin pun berbelok ke kedai makanan, di rumah pasti tidak ada nasi.

Di kedai makanan itu Gin bertemu dengan seorang wanita idolanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ketsuno Ana.

"Ke..Ketsuno san?" Gin mengambil kursi di sebelah Ketsuno. "Kebetulan ya kita bertemu disini."

Ketsuno masih diam sampai akhirnya ia mengambil nasi pesanannya.

"Diam." Kata Ketsuno seraya mengeluarkan mayones dari balik pakaiannya. Ia menutup seluruh nasi dengan mayonesnya.

"Mayones?" rasanya Gin ingin muntah. "Ketsuno san, kau suka mayones?"

"Mayones adalah makanan terenak." Jawab Ketsuno.

"Ah..haha… aku…aku juga suka mayones, makananmu itu pasti enak." Gin berbohong.

"Jangan cerewet." Kata Ketsuno "Berpergian dengan tubuh seperti ini tidaklah mudah."

"Eh?"

Gin teringat cahaya misteriusnya Gengai san…jangan-jangan…

Ketsuno melirik Gin, "Aku Hijikata."

"APA!?" Gin hampir membalik meja. "Kenapa harus Ketsuno Ana!? Kau kan bisa saja bertukar tubuh dengan Otose, Cathrine atau karakter lainnya!"

"Aku begini bukan karena keinginanku!"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan tubuh Ketsuno!" bentak Gin "Jangan biarkan mulutnya memakan mayones menjijikan itu! Dogfood!"

Hijikata membelah sumpitnya jadi dua bagian, "Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mayones itu enak kan!?"

"Itu hanya gombal untuk Ketsuno Ana!" Gin tidak mau kalah. Hijikata langsung meninju wajah Gin, Gin ingin membalasnya tapi ia tidak tega melukai idola pujaannya itu. Gin kesal, kenapa ia harus terperangkap dalam situasi jahanam ini?

"CUKUP!" Gin melempar semua yang ada di atas meja, Hijikata menangkis semua serangannya. Kecuali…ketika tak sengaja Gin memegang dadanya Hijikata. Kalau pegang dada Hijikata dalam wujud laki-laki sih bukan masalah, tapi saat ini Hijikata ada di tubuhnya Ketsuno Ana.

"KAU MEMANG MESUM!" Hijikata membanting Gin ke lantai.

"Huwah!" Gin harus mengalah, saat ini ia tidak bisa adu jotos dengan Hijikata. "Hijikata brengsek. Kalau kau sudah kembali ke tubuh aslimu, ku hajar kau sampai babak belur."

* * *

**Jadi…bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa:**

Takasugi – Kagura bertukar tubuh.

Okita – Sadaharu bertukar tubuh.

Ketsuno Ana – Hijikata bertukar tubuh.

Gin yakin bahwa ini semua adalah adzab bagi mereka yang sudah kualat ingin merebut posisi tokoh utama di chapter kemarin. Saat sampai di rumahnya, Gin bertemu 'Ketsuno asli' yang terjebak di tubuh Hijikata.

Itulah alasan utama yang menyebabkan kenapa Gin gugup bicara dengan Hijikata (soalnya itu bukan Hijikata, tapi Ketsuno yang bertukar tubuh dengan Hijikata). Lalu Takasugi yang tidur di kloset rumah Gin (Dia itu Kagura, bukan Takasugi).

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Gin, Shinpachi akhirnya mengerti walau masih sulit mempercayainya.

"Ketsuno san, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Gengai."

Dari balik jendela muncul lagi sinar kuning dua kali. Hah!? Apa ini berarti ada lagi yang akan bertukar tubuh!?

Saat itu juga Leukocyte datang ke rumah Gin.

"Tolong Tama." Kata Leukocyte "Tama sudah…" Leukocyte langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Leukocyte!?" Shinpachi heran "Dia Leukocyte kan?"

"Shinpachi, putar sekrup di punggungnya!" titah Gin.

Srek srek srek- sekrup pun diputar delapan kali, Leukocyte kembali bangun.

"Nona Tama…" Leukocyte bicara dengan nafas berat "Gara-gara cahaya tadi, nona Tama bertukar tubuh dengan…"

WOHHH!? Gin buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah alias ke tempat Otose, tempat Tama bekerja.

Cathrine menunjukan komputer besar bertuliskan 'pentium 1'.

"Tama bertukar tubuh dengan komputer pentium 1. Komputer ini isinya virus semua, kalau tidak cepat diselamatkan maka nyawa Tama akan terancam." Kata Cathrine.

"Kenapa komputernya ketinggalan jaman!?" Shinpachi semakin dibuat 'gila' dengan situasi sekarang "Kan ada Pentium4, Core2, Core5, argh!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gin mencoba mengotak-atik komputer "Aku bukan programer."

"Gintoki," Leukocyte berdiri di samping Gin "Aku akan membantumu, ini semua demi nona Tama."

* * *

Apakah Takasugi-Kagura, Sadaharu-Okita, Hijikata-Ketsuno bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?

Lalu…

Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Tama yang bertukar tubuh dengan komputer pentium 1? Ini sih bukan hanya menaklukan hati tama, tapi juga menaklukan virus dalam tubuh Tama! tidak cukup kalau hanya mengandalkan smadav, norton atau vga!

* * *

**Masih ada satu cahaya tersisa, kira-kira siapakah satu lagi karakter yang bertukar tubuh?**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**OSHIETE SHINPACHI SENSEI!**

Shinpachi berdiri membelakangi papan tulis,

"Kali ini kita bacakan lagi surat dari para pembaca. Aku akan menjawab sebisaku ya." Kata Shinpachi. "Sepertinya Gin san masih belum sembuh jadi pertanyaan kalian biar aku yang jawab."

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Ginpachi, tanpa aba-aba ia memukul kepala Shinpachi dengan sudut kamus super tebal.

"Hoi, Shinpachi, siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti judul? Aku sudah sembuh!"

**OSHIETE GINPACHI SENSEI!**

Ginpachi berdiri membelakangi papan tulis, di meja ada tumpukan surat dan disebelahnya ada Shinpachi yang kepalanya benjol. Kagura tidak hadir karena sedang bertukar tubuh dengan Takasugi.

**Surat pertama dari review fanfic chapter 7 'yamadadhy'**

"Sebagai papa yang baik, bagaimana perasaan Gin seandainya Okita dan Kagura pacaran?"

**Respon:**

"Kebanyakan baca fic OkiKagu nih." Gin menghisap rokok (lolipopnya) "Umibozu (papi aslinya Kagura) juga belum tentu mengizinkan mereka. Kemudian… karena sejak awal aku memang bukan karakter yang meributkan masalah asmara, maka semua itu aku kembalikan pada Kagura. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak segan akan menghajar Soichiro jika ia berani macam-macam.

(Okita: Sougo desu, bukan Soichiro).

Oh satu hal lagi… Kagura pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia akan menikah dengan kotatsu dan kolonel kfc! Hei Soichiro, kau tidak punya kesempatan.

**Surat kedua dari review fanfic chapter 7 'Jesper S'**

"Untuk rute rahasia aku pilih Gin x Hijikata"

**Respon:**

"Tidak ada yang pilih Hijikata x Gin? Kalau ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa rute rahasianya, aku akan berikan hadiah HIJIKATA SPECIAL FOOD, nasi dengan full mayonnaise di atasnya, seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya."

**Surat ketiga dari review fanfic chapter 7 Silver Moon Melody**

"Gin-san itu sebenarnya suka dengan siapa sih?"

**Respon:**

"Gin san suka sama Authornya" (dihajar reader). Sesuai judul ficnya, The World Gintoki Only Knows (atau ganti ya jadi The Love Gintoki Only Knows #Plak). Hanya Gintoki yang tahu hal ini. Setiap orang pasti ada pendapat masing-masing, kalau authornya sepertinya memilih Tsukuyo dan Otae."

**Surat keempat dari review fanfic chapter 7 'Anonymous'**

"Tolong dibuat ulang lagi atau sequel di pertarungan dengan Rokkisei, aku suka saat dia mempertahankan bayinya dalam keadaan apapun, walau dia bukan ayah kandung tapi sosoknya membuatku kagum!"

**Respon:**

"… ano…. Oga memang sudah seperti ayah kandung tapi sepertinya anda nyasar. INI FANFIC GINTAMA, BUKAN FANFIC BEELZEBUB!"

-Oke, durasi Ginpachi sudah selesai-

Thank you sudah mengikuti sampai chap8! mind to RnR?

Gintoki: aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, jadi mana imbalan parfait dan susu strawberry'nya!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Gin diminta pelanggan untuk menaklukan hati para wanita sebagai sample untuk game dating sims, Gin tidak bisa menolak karena uang bayarannya sudah habis dipakai bayar sewa rumah.

Gin sakit karena terancam diabetes, para karakter sibuk memperebutkan tokoh utama. Disaat bersamaan, Gengai si ilmuwan jenius berhasil membuat petasan yang mampu membuat tubuh seseorang bertukar.

Kagura – Takasugi bertukar tubuh.

Sadaharu – Okita bertukar tubuh.

Ketsuno Ana – Hijikata bertukar tubuh.

Tama – Komputer pentium 1 virusan bertukar tubuh.

Gin harus menyelamatkan Tama, tapi bagaimana caranya?

**Disclaimer**

**Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki**

**The World Gintoki Only Knows (c) Yueren Shirahane JANAI, Katsura da!**

**(Parodi The World God Only Knows & Sword Art Online)**

**Warning: NO OOC + Beli Nmaibo 2 dapat 1 gratis, Website Joi sedang maintenance karena virus.**

(shinpachi: Apa-apaan disclaimer barusan?)

(Kagura: Jangan-jangan…. Author dan Zura bertukar tubuh?)

(Gin: TIDAK MUNGKIN, ini pasti Cuma keisengan saja)

Walaupun Tama terlihat sedang berdiri sambil memegang sapu, ia tidak bicara ataupun membuka mata karena dia memang bukan Tama! Jiwa Tama yang asli terjebak di komputer pentium 1 yang disimpan Cathrine. Jujur saja, Gin tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ia benar-benar 'kudet' dengan hal berbau teknologi. Untungnya ada Leukocyte, Lekocyte adalah sosok pria berwajah persis Gin, ia sebenarnya adalah 'anti virus' yang diciptakan oleh Tama. Untuk kasus sekarang, Leukocyte tidak bisa langsung menyembuhkan Tama karena komputer pentium 1 ini sarangnya trojan, malware dan istilah lainnya yang tidak dimengerti Gin maupun Kagura. Otose, Catrine bahkan sempat shock melihat Takasugi, mereka kembali tenang setelah tahu bahwa dia adalah Kagura yang terjebak di tubuh Takasugi. Begitu juga dengan Ketsuno Ana yang terjebak di tubuh Hijikata, membuat Gin dan Hijikata terlihat seperti dua orang sahabat akrab.

Pertama-tama, nyalakan dulu komputernya.

**MASUKAN PASSWORD**

"Password?" Gin melirik Cathrine "Ini komputer punyamu kan? Apa passwordnya?"

"Aku lupa." Balas Cathrine dengan santai tanpa wajah berdosa walaupun dosanya segunung karena komputer itu adalah komputer curian.

Leukocyte mulai berlagak layaknya seorang programer, ia mengetik cepat menggunakan sepuluh jari, berbeda dengan Gin yang memakai dua jari saja masih bingung mencari letak huruf QWERTY.

Pencarian password ini cukup makan waktu lama sampai akhirnya…

"Aku tahu passwordnya!" seru Leukocyte. Leukocyte kemudian mengetik huruf.

I-N-C-O-R-R-E-C-T.

Passwordpun berhasil dibobol!

"Kenapa harus inncorrect?" Shinpachi bingung.

Leukocyte masih memasang tampang serius, "Karena saat tadi aku memasukan password asal-asalan, ada peringatan 'Your password is inncorrect (password anda salah), jadi sudah jelas bukan kalau passwordnya adalah 'incorrect'?"

"Tidak masuk akal!" Shinpachi protes.

Oke, password sudah dimasukan, berikutnya muncul banyak text berbentuk kotak.

"Ini pasti kata sandi." Kata Kagura.

"Kata sandi yang akan menuntun kita untuk menyelamatkan nona Tama." Timpal Leukocyte "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca text sandi ini."

"Pakai google translate." Saran Gin.

"Mustahil…" Leukocyte kebingungan "Komputer ini tidak terhubung internet. Mau tidak mau, aku harus memecahkan kata sandi ini."

Gin ikut melihat layar komputer yang dipenuhi banyak huruf dan text yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, bukan romanji ataupun kanji.

"Oh aku baru ingat!" seru Cathrine "Komputer ini belum diinstal font kanjinya, jadi tampilannya ya kotak-kotak."

Jadi sandi rahasia atau text misterius itu sebenarnya tidak ada?

Gin langsung melempar keyboard ke wajah Cathrine.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam kesalahpahaman sepele, Gin dkk pun berhasil menyalakan komputer secara normal. Sebuah pesan singkat muncul tiba-tiba….

* * *

-Tama desu.-

Entah sejak kapan aku bertukar tubuh dengan komputer. Aku yakin kalau saat ini aku terjebak di suatu tempat megah misterius di atas pohon raksasa di dunia game yang diinstal di komputer ini.

Sebuah tulisan besar dengan gambar style 'battle' muncul memenuhi layar.

**ALfheim Offline (ALO)**

**Sword Art Offline (SAO)**

Intinya, Gin dkk harus memainkan game ALO untuk menemukan Tama. Sama seperti game Oowe yang sebelumnya pernah Gin mainkan. Di game ALO ini, Gin dkk harus mengenakan Gear Nerve, semacam helm yang jika digunakan maka akan membuat pemain merasakan suasana & situasi seolah pemain hidup di dunia game. Bentuk helmnya standar, sama seperti bentuk helm yang biasa dipakai Gin saat mengendarai scooternya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama! Nyawa Tama sedang dalam bahaya.

* * *

**GAME START!**

_**Sword Art Offline versi ALO.**_

_**Players:**_

**Gin Level 0**

**Leukocyte Level 0**

**Kagura Level 0**

**Shinpachi Level 0**

Setelah mengenakan helm ajaib itu, Gin dkk sampai ke sebuah dunia game yang dikerumuni banyak orang dan monster, lebih tepatnya sekarang mereka ada di tengah-tengah hutan lebat.

"Apa Tama ada disana?" Kagura menaikan pandangannya ke atas, ia melihat sebuah pohon besar menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit.

"Nona Tama bilang kalau ia terjebak di tempat yang terletak di atas pohon raksasa, tidak salah lagi pasti Nona Tama ada disana." Leukocyte yakin.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Shinpachi sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan game ini dan kembali beristirahat.

"Tunggu…" Gin menekankan suaranya "Rasanya terlalu mudah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

Perkiraan Gin tepat, dalam hitungan detik muncul dua orang misterius yang mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Gin.

"Sa..Sadaharu!?" Gin kaget melihat sosok yang menyerangnya itu adalah Sadaharu, atau lebih tepatnya 'Okita yang terjebak di tubuh Sadaharu.

kenapa Okita ikutan main game!?

..guk..guk..aung…

….

…

….

Hening….

Saat ini Okita ada di tubuh Sadaharu, ia tidak bisa bicara apapun selain suara anjing, dengan pasrah akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerang Gin dan semua yang ada disana.

Tidak hanya itu… Takasugi asli, Hijikata asli juga mulai berdatangan.

Di lain tempat~ sadaharu asli yang terjebak di tubuh Okita sedang tidur pulas di ruang tamu rumah Gin. Ketsuno Ana yang terjebak di tubuh Hijikata pun sedang santai minum di kedai Otose tanpa ikut bermain game padahal dirinya sempat panik.

Kenapa… kenapa mereka semua berkumpul di game?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan 'tubuh yang tertukar' dan 'misteri game SAO'?

Ada yang mengganjal... ini game offline tapi kenapa banyak player lain berdatangan!? bukannya itu namanya online!?

**To be continued**

Gomennasai~~ chap ini ngaret dari biasanya karena Authornya sedang mengalami 'hibernasi semi hiatus' & sempat bingung lupa email buat login fanfic (OAO)!

Ok, ini jadi parodi anime Sword Art Online ya~

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
